


只緣身在此光中

by ClaudiaFekete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not repost, F/M, HE, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, Taiwanese Mandarin, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 台灣華語, 恐跨者退散, 感謝, 授權翻譯, 禁止轉載, 請勿濫用恐懼, 譯者：這是我的信仰鞏固之作(what)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 如果天狼星‧布萊克沒有死呢？很多人都試想過這個可能。這是我的版本。譯者：@veeagainst大大的"Remain in Light"!(搖旗吶喊)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, james potter/lily evans potter (background)
Kudos: 6





	1. 鄧不利多的辦公室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remain in Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918284) by [veeagainst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst). 



> 我會試著維持規律的發文頻率。各章節不會總是按照時間順序排列(實際上，經常不會是)。我為了這篇文列了個很長的大綱，大概需要一段時間才發得完。事先警告就是事先預備，對吧？
> 
> 譯者：我絕對 **沒有辦法** 維持規律的發文頻率

_「我受夠了，我看夠了，我要出去，我要一切結束，我什麼都不在乎了！」_

**_「你在乎。」──鳳凰會的密令_ **

****

哈利深吸一口氣，準備要再咆哮些什麼，不想再聽鄧不利多說的任何事。就在那一刻，校長的目光突然聚焦在他背後。「雷木思。」鄧不利多說。

哈利轉身，看見他的前任教授站在校長室門口。上次看見雷木思──真的只是幾小時前嗎？──他看起來就像吐出的每個字都耗損多於他能給予的。現在他看起來還是差不多，除了臉上的絕望似乎被堅決沖淡。他在看的不是鄧不利多。他的視線直落在哈利身上。

「哈利，」他說，聲音安靜但急促。「我需要你跟我來。現在。天狼星需要你。」


	2. 聖蒙果醫院

雷木思在聖蒙果的等待室來會踱步。他不會，他不能 _再_ 失去天狼星一次。這一次不知怎地會更糟，更無轉圜餘地：除了能以另一種形體，在他方、他日見面的薄弱保證，就什麼也沒了。

雷木思沒有心情接受薄弱的保證。他不能，他不會，他 _沒辦法_ 再來一次。

他必須踱步，不然他會分崩離析。

他從離開神秘部門後就沒有停止移動過──不，在那之前，自從天狼星找到他，心急如焚地說他們必須走，他們必須去接應哈利──自從戰鬥，魔法的起伏、他自己的魔杖和天狼星的魔杖、替哈利多留心就像他們曾為詹姆和彼得多留心──從他阻止哈利追隨天狼星而去，同時阻止自己追隨天狼星而去── _真聰明_ ──從哈利跑上階梯，他起身追去。但接著阿不思出現了，米奈娃擋下他。他轉身，像受困籠中的動物── _像獸足在阿茲卡班_ ，他不會往那邊想，他不會，他不能──然後跑回紗幕，到天狼星倒下的形體躺在拱門另一邊的地方。

那時他跪下來把手放在天狼星身上，想都沒想地，悄聲道：「不要把我一個人留在這裡」然後往自己內部延伸搜索，試著，急切的，要治好天狼星。他感覺到什麼，微小的動作，接著他把他抱起來──天狼星很輕，太輕了，像個空殼，像他的靈魂早已脫身離去──然後有人說了什麼，關於沒辦法準確地從神秘部門直接消影但他沒有聽，他往自己內部搜索他的魔法，他已學到有時和一般人類不一樣的，他搜索再搜索接著他們在聖蒙果醫院的大廳，他緊抓著天狼星的癱軟形體，險些將晃蕩的四肢弄落到地上，尖叫著要治療師。

然後他和過來的治療師上演了一場徹底的慘劇，他必須弄到金利，接著他必須弄到哈利，突然他們都離開了，他被留在這裡，孤獨一個，在這間消毒過的白色等待室，周圍盡是恨他的人。接著他必須繼續踱步。必須繼續移動，不然他會他媽的徹底崩解那會他媽的很糟。

他知道因為他曾經崩解過一次，那次他媽的很糟，然而這次更慘，這次會更慘。他必須想點其他什麼。

雷木思在醫院樓上找到金利，另一間病房。雷木思繞過轉角，氣喘吁吁，然後看見另一個巫師站著，頭轉到一邊，盯著一扇窗簾緊閉的窗戶，原本可以看進某間治療室。雷木思的第一個想法是告訴天狼星他終於看見金利表情有些厭煩，一秒鐘後「做不到」的明白像打在腹部的一拳然而他必須堅持下去，直到金利終於對上他的視線。

「你需要幫天狼星拿到赦免。」他單刀直入。

金利臉上的什麼柔和下來。「好，我做得到。」他說，但接下來他繼續站在那裡，注意力明顯放在發生在另一間房間的不管什麼事上。

「金利，」雷木思說。「你必須立刻行動。」他遞出天狼星的魔杖，新的那隻。「這裡。這是他的。上面有他施的最後一些咒語。這應該就夠了，對吧？」

金利回頭看著他，注意力更集中一些。即使在他還沒開口前，雷木思也沒時間留給他的憐憫。「雷木思，我為你的損失感到很抱歉。但是我──」

「他沒有死，」雷木思說，緊咬著牙，然後他很確定金利有一瞬間認為他已經失控了，真的因為悲傷發瘋了，所以他繼續。「但是治療師想要通知阿茲卡班他在這裡，而不是治療他。」

金利眨眼，回頭看著旁邊的房間像有些茫然。雷木思想要告訴天狼星，他們需要更新金利的能露出的表情好包含「些許驚訝」。用一貫的緩慢語速，他問。「他怎麼可能從紗幕那活下來？」

「誰在裡面？」雷木思詰問。

「東施。」金利說，雷木思因為他不知道而感到一陣巨大，稍縱即逝的罪惡感。

「那她……？」

「他們正在處理，」金利說。「他們覺得她會沒事。休息一陣子後。」

「好的，」雷木思答，輕快的，痛恨他自己。「你在這裡也不會起多少功用，不是嗎？」

金利給了他一個眼神，但雷木思已經踩下油門不管。「所以你可以幫天狼星拿到一張赦免，對吧？」

金利拿到了。當雷木思帶著哈利──感謝阿不思的港口鑰──從霍格華茲回來，他站在那裡，拿著一張羊皮紙，蓋滿看起來官模官樣的印章。哈利給了雷木思一個嚴肅的表情然後領著金利走進大門回到急診室。雷木思被留下來孤獨一個和他的思緒同處，沒有任何事能做。他很確定如果他現在停止移動，他會搞出比今天已經弄出的還更大的場面。

他恨聖蒙果但是他不會讓這件事影響他。天狼星在這裡，就在這些門之後。他們會照顧好天狼星。他們會必須要。這地方是必要之惡。

他坐下來雙手抱頭好讓自己不要看見房間裡其他人控訴似的瞪視，按耐性子全心投入等待這回事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：一個禮拜過了欸，來吃老本吧 ~~what~~
> 
> 這一章觸動我最深的應該是雷木思說「不要把我一個人留在這裡」的時候。通篇雷木思行動倉促思緒慌亂，但是其中透露出來的柔情不忍直視。以後還會有更多雷木思保護天狼星的畫面(譯者在此 **強烈推薦** 大家去看第十三章)，還請喜歡雷木思保護欲強+溫柔凜然的夥伴們耐心等待 ~~什麼~~
> 
> 其實並不好笑的， ~~大玩偶布萊克~~


	3. 聖蒙果醫院

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利抵達聖蒙果醫院。

「這真是個恥辱。」金利正在對哈利說。

哈利有些恍惚──他打壞了鄧不利多的辦公室裡的東西，對鄧不利多大吼大叫，沒有睡覺，沒吃東西，大概沒考過他的其中一項普等巫測，更別提一小時前發生在神秘部門的整件 _事情_ ──沒有完全明白金利的話，直到聽見後的幾秒。然後，遲來的，當他們等待治療師檢視完天狼星的赦令回來，他說。「什麼是？」

「他們不肯接受雷木思是天狼星的最近親屬，」金利說，搖著頭。「我的意思是，對，理論上，法律層面來說，你是他的最近親屬，因為你是他的教子。我甚至不敢去想如果不是那樣的話他們會做些什麼，考量到天狼星的親戚是哪些人。而且對，理論上，法律層面來說，他和雷木思沒有結婚，但我必須推斷這只是因為他在跑路。可是治療師沒有資格把雷木思請走。」

哈利在理解這些話的意思前點頭，在他終於明白過來的時候，治療師已經回來、金利與他道別、哈利被催促進治療師的辦公室。然後他有個自己蠢到極點的感覺，沒能更早意識到這件突然明顯到了極致的事。他肯定妙麗已經知道至少一年了。

「他怎麼樣？」他問治療師，沒有在提供的座位坐下。他這整天已經受夠那麼做了，感謝。

治療師遲疑了一下，哈利的胃一沉。然後治療師說。「他的情況穩定。我們已經讓他進入一個魔法誘導的昏迷狀態。」

「那是什麼意思？」哈利問，抓住眼前的椅子。

「意思是我們需要決定怎麼樣才是治療他的最佳方式，而這會將他保持在一個穩定狀態直到我們能那樣做。」治療師說。他在辦公桌上攤開手。「如果我們能知道更多關於擊中他的那道咒語，導致他被帶進來這裡的情況……」他對哈利聳聳肩。「不幸的是我認為我的同事們有場，嗯，爭執。和本來可以告訴我們的那個人。」

「什麼？」哈利問。

治療師嘆氣。「我的同事有時有點快，嗯，擅自揣測。你的教父的，嗯，朋友──」

「伴侶。」哈利更正他。

「啊，好的，」治療師尷尬的說。「我覺得他是但不想要妄自，嗯，揣測。不管，他在我的同事有點，嗯，遲疑要不要治療某個應該待在阿茲卡班的人的時候，非常沮喪……」

「你的職責不是就是治療嗎？」哈利詰問。「無論他們是誰？」

「夠有趣的是，」治療師說。「那正是你教父的伴侶的論點。不幸的是，我的同事對於由一個狼人來描述他的工作內容接受的不太好。」

哈利皺眉。「那有任何關係嗎？」

治療師的睜大眼。「你一定知道關於，嗯，某些人對於，嗯，黑暗生物的觀感？」

哈利瞪著他，暗自希望妙麗在這裡。她會在這場爭執中游刃有餘。「充滿偏見，你的意思。那是某些人的觀感。」

治療師遲疑了一下。「這不是所有人認同的觀感，」他最後這麼說。「不過他是我的較資深同事……」

「這樣的話，把他調離天狼星那邊，」哈利說。「讓雷木思過來告訴你發生了什麼事。他會知道當時用了哪些咒語。」

「我們等個一小時，」治療師說。哈利開始抗議，但治療師舉起他的手說，「這會給你的教父多一點時間開始復原程序，也會給我的同事一個機會結束他今天的排班。」他對哈利搖頭。「你沒聽到他們剛才地爭吵。那個場面真的不太好看。如果可以的話我比較希望能一陣子不要讓他們兩個再碰頭。」

哈利猶豫。他不是真的在乎場面好不好看。然而，如果這樣對天狼星比較好……他不情願的同意，準備離開房間，打算要和雷木思說幾句話。治療師在替他開門的時候說。「聽著，你應該告訴那個狼人──」

「雷木思，」哈利打斷他。「他的名字。雷木思‧路平。」

治療師噴出一聲笑。「預言家日報似乎把你的某些人格特質弄對了，不管。但是聽著。拜託告訴，嗯，路平先生，他救了你的教父一命。」

哈利找到雷木思坐在等待室裡，雙手抱頭。所有等待中的男女巫師都在瞪著他，能坐得離他多遠就有多遠。哈利在他旁邊坐下，在他沒有移動時，尷尬地伸出手放在他的手臂上。

「哈利，」雷木思說，聲音透過他的掌心有些模糊。「治療師怎麼說？」

「他說天狼星在一個魔法誘導的昏迷狀態，還有等一會兒，他想要和你談談──」雷木思抬起頭對哈利皺眉「──是一個新的治療師，跟和你，呃，說話的第一個不一樣，」哈利補充。「但是他說天狼星的狀況穩定。」雷木思粗糙破碎的呼了口氣，把他的頭埋回雙手間，肩膀前傾弓起。「還有他想要你告訴他可能是什麼咒語擊中他的。」雷木思點頭，沒有抬起視線。「同時他想要我告訴你，你救了他一命。」雷木思對此沒有任何答覆。

「你和另一個治療師發生了，呃，什麼事？」哈利問。「他說你們吵了一架。」

雷木思抬起頭吐氣。「是，是啊。他不想要治療天狼星，因為他是個逃犯。我有其他想法。」雷木思對上他的視線微笑，儘管那笑意沒有進入眼神。「他似乎認為狼人不應該有意見。他宣布我的，」雷木思咬出這些字時翻了個白眼。「情況，給整個等候室聽，然後禁止我去看天狼星。」雷木思又笑了，對房間、組成房間中人口的驚恐人群點頭。「我想這不幸的使我在這裡不太受歡迎。」

「那還真蠢，」哈利大聲說。「他們以為會怎樣，月亮在大白天的時候突然出現？」

雷木思抬起一邊眉毛。「你會很驚訝人們在聽到他們之中有個狼人時腦袋裡都在想什麼。」然後他又笑了。「但是我感謝你，哈利。」他吞嚥，往下看著地板。「順帶一提，哈利，我很抱歉。」

「為了什麼？」哈利問。

「把你牽扯進來這件事，」雷木思慘然道。「把你從你和阿不思的對談中帶出來。我想如果我沒有對那個治療師情緒失控，我不會需要你過來。但是他們不肯讓我見他。他們需要一個法定近親。」

「啊，這個，」哈利說。「我以為天狼星已經……你知道的。所以我很高興你去把我帶過來。再說，金利說他們能把你趕走是個恥辱。」

「他為什麼那樣說？」雷木思問，皺眉。

「他說你，呃，」哈利吞嚥，然後衝下去講。「根本就算得上已經結婚所以他們應該接受你是他的最近親屬。」

「金利那麼說，是嗎？」雷木思問，然後有一秒他聽起來就像他蒼老，嘲諷的形象。他把指頭按在眼角，在哈利小心地看著地板的時候，然後接下去，聽起來再次顯得疲憊。「我得寄給他一張感謝紙條，替我們出櫃。」

哈利猶豫了一下，但是他需要知道，因為看來，近來人們對他保留了許多秘密：「為什麼你和天狼星沒有告訴我？」他試著不要聽起來像在鬧脾氣。「你們覺得這會困擾我嗎？」

「不，」雷木思馬上說。他終於直視著哈利，臉上滿是擔憂。「不，不，完全沒有。天狼星想要告訴你。他想要好久了。我只是覺得，」然後他又轉開視線，移向通往治療區的門，哈利有個想法是他在尋求天狼星的幫助。「這個嘛，我只是覺得你應該要先認識他。」

「認識天狼星，你的意思？」哈利問，而雷木思點頭。

「畢竟，他是你的教父，」他說。他迅速的看了下坐在他們不遠處的一家人，母親把她幼小的女兒放在膝上，瞪著他。雷木思的頭再次垂下，哈利回瞪著她。他有個突然竄起的模糊想法，雷木思或許是在擔心哈利會在乎他是個狼人。

他還在試著找出什麼方法告訴雷木思他永遠不會那樣想，雷木思說。「我希望你知道這些從來不是──不曾是──你的父母會想要發生在你身上的，哈利。」他攤開手，看著他們。「這一切，戰爭，佛地魔，你被迫扮演的角色……詹姆和莉莉會希望你只是個平凡的孩子，有快樂的童年，上霍格華茲享受快樂的時光。」他直起身子，將頭向後靠在牆上。「天狼星和我……我們很努力地想知道什麼對你來說才是正確的，但同時尊重他們會想要的。」他噴出一聲顫抖地笑，看著哈利，微笑。「結果啊，試著扛起親職超乎想像的困難。」

哈利回以他露齒一笑。「沒辦法，佛地魔在追殺我。」

「是啊，」雷木思同意。「我覺得我們會寧願因為你喝了太多火燒威士忌和闖進史萊哲林交誼廳被抓到而生氣。」

「我不覺得你真的會氣那種事，」哈利提醒他。「我知道天狼星不會。」

雷木思的嘴做了一些複雜的動作，閉上眼一秒鐘。「你永遠不會知道。」他說。「自從他和你聊過傳說中所謂的『鄧不利多的軍隊』，他被莉莉如果聽到了會對他說什麼的想法徹底折磨。」

哈利笑出聲來。「但是你告訴我你覺得我的父母會以我為傲！」

「我們是那麼說，」雷木思同意。他轉回頭看著哈利，很明顯的努力不要笑。「他們會，」他堅定的說。「天狼星就有。」他艱困的吞嚥。「而且如果這對你來說算得上什麼的話，我也是。」

「這對我來說意義重大，」哈利安靜地說。「我相信我的父母也會想要知道你們兩個都有在照顧我。」

「我們兩個都發誓過我們會，」雷木思說。「那時候感覺還真奇怪，就像我們在扮家家酒演成年人。但是莉莉和詹姆是認真的。」他停頓一下，補充。「當然，彼得也發誓了。但是別管他。」

通往治療區的門打開，雷木思站起來。哈利認出早些時候和他談話的那位治療師。他走過來，背後漂浮著厚厚一綑羊皮紙，上面還有好幾隻不同的羽毛筆飛快地寫著紀錄。哈利看到一捲厚得不可思議的羊皮紙展開處，一隻羽毛筆似乎不停地畫下心跳，但他完全不知道要怎麼解讀那樣算健康與否。

「哈利，」治療師說，和哈利握手。「而你一定就是雷木思？」雷木思點頭，治療師和他短暫握了下手。哈利可以感覺到房間中每個人的視線都落在他們身上，大概是某些人意識到他就是哈利波特，和一個已知的狼人混在一起。他胡亂猜想他們之中有多少人已經看過最新一期預言家日報，上面應該載滿關於發生在魔法部的戰役的所有資訊。

「我想要和你們在我的辦公室聊一下。」治療師說。他領著他們走過雙層門，離開意欲刺探的眼睛。他們跟著他走過一條充滿著匆忙的白袍人士的狹窄走道。哈利看到雷木思的雙眼短暫拂過每一間簾幕拉起的房間，但是房間沒有透露任何訊息。

治療師請他們在他的辦公室入座，問他們要不要茶，然後盤問他們關於貝拉翠克絲的魔咒，神秘部門的紗幕，和戰役之後的種種。與此同時，他的羽毛筆在至少一打羊毛紙上遺下墨跡。

關於貝拉翠克絲施在天狼星身上的咒語是什麼，雷木思和治療師沒辦法得出一個滿意的結論。「我高度懷疑，」雷木思終於說，機械性的舉著他的茶杯，完全沒碰一口。「那是個我們不知道的黑暗咒語。那是紅色的，不是綠色，是無聲咒，這真的就是我能判斷出的全部。」

「我們不知道的咒語？」治療師問，有些懷疑。

「食死人發明新咒語這回事廣為人所知。」雷木思說。「我相信，在上次與佛地魔」──治療師差點鬆手落掉他的杯子，有一瞬間每支筆，除了記錄心跳那隻，全都停了，才又繼續急促的滑過羊皮紙──「的戰爭中造成那麼多問題的放血咒是在他失勢不過一年前被研究出來的。」雷木思的雙眼失焦：他雙眼無神的看著治療師宏美木桌的邊緣。「至少我記得的是這樣，也可能更早就被發明出來了，只是沒有派上用場。」

「真的是食死人嗎？」治療師問，哈利必須咬住舌頭阻止自己對他大叫，這個自以為是的傢伙，對他的教父握有那麼多權力。

「是的，」雷木思說。「而且真的是佛地魔。」

男人瑟縮了一下說，「是，預言家上這麼寫的，但我不知道我該不該相信……」

「你不想要相信。」雷木思安靜地說。

「對。」治療師承認。「我沒有在上次戰爭中失去任何人，但那還是嚇到我了。而且如果暴力持續下去對治療師來說日子會變得更難過……」

哈利想到雷木思，天狼星，還有他們在上次戰爭中失去了什麼。他們沒有假裝事情沒有在發生。雷木思還是雙言無神的盯著他前方的書桌。然後治療師說，恢復公事公辦的口吻。「最後一個問題。在你把他帶到這裡以前，你有沒有在他身上施展任何形式的治療咒語？」

雷木思眨了下眼。「我想……不算個咒語，本質上來說。」

「其他類型的治療魔法？」

哈利感到困惑：如今，治療師聽起來感覺厭煩，這事不太符合邏輯。雷木思聲音悶悶的。「狼人魔法。」

「好的，」治療師說。「我想也是，一旦我知道你是什麼以後。」哈利瞪著他，他趕緊說。「狼人有極好的治療能力，當然。所以他們可以在滿月之後治好自己。但是如果你把那些能量施加在人身上，這個嘛。後座力有點強。」

治療師說話的同時，雷木思變得比平常要蒼白。哈利急忙說：「但是你說要不是有雷木思的話他本來會死的。」

「是。」治療師說，點頭。「是。他只是需要從治療咒的壓力、不管他被擊中的什麼東西還有紗幕的作用中恢復過來。」

「至少他還活著。」哈利說。他站起身。「我們現在可以看他嗎？」

治療師領著他們到一間單人病房，讓他們進去，之後倉促離去，看來挺慶幸結束應付他們兩位。他轉身回辦公室時表示他很快就會再回來，如果病人情況有什麼變化要及時通知他，然後閃出兩人視線，白袍的邊緣在背後揚起。哈利轉過身，差點撞上雷木思，似乎暫時被凍結在門口的雷木思。哈利看見天狼星，死一般蒼白，雙眼緊閉，深色頭髮在白色枕頭上散開襯得他的臉更顯灰色，這於是令他強烈地回憶起他第一次見到他的教父那晚。雷木思突然衝上前，用雙手握緊天狼星的一隻手，沉進病床旁的一張椅子。一秒鐘後，他回頭望著哈利，一隻手暫時鬆開天狼星，只久到能在床的另一側召喚出另一張椅子。

「請，」他說。「坐下吧。」

哈利坐下，霎時間被疲憊淹沒。除去他們的呼吸和門外倉促的腳步聲，近乎徹底靜默的幾分鐘後，雷木思的聲音驚醒哈利。「不知怎地，儘管我們經歷過的一切，我從來沒有這麼做過。」

「做什麼？」哈利昏昏沉沉的問。

雷木思朝下看著天狼星的手，如同他剛剛看著治療師的書桌的方式。哈利覺得他看起來被徹底榨乾了，比平常還要過頭。「在天狼星受傷時坐在他的病床邊，」雷木思說。「他在上一次戰爭中沒有受過傷，沒有任何嚴重的傷，不是什麼我們沒辦法用繃帶和咒語就治好的。」他深吸一口氣說到。「至於我──我有一次被一道非常糟糕的咒語擊中，他們認為如果不是因為我是狼人可以快速自癒可能早就死了──但是我不想要被帶到這邊，到聖蒙果，因為我知道他們不會好好治療我，所以他們只能帶我回家。」他微笑，嘴角揚起幾不可見，補到。「謝天謝地，我想天狼星會在醫院等我等到發瘋。」他頓了一下。「當然這一切最糟糕的部分就是他有多靜止。天狼星人生中沒有一天是靜止的，就連他在我床邊的時候。一直走來走去，移位家具， _瞎操心_ 。就連他從阿茲卡班回來的時候，他都不是靜止的。從來不像這樣。」

哈利覺得他就像被允許進入一個私人世界。雷木思沒有看著他，他覺得談論這個話題費了雷木思很多精力。再說……「你們那時候就在一起了嗎？」哈利安靜地問。「第一次戰爭的時候？」雷木思，雙脣抿緊地，點頭。突然間哈利必須知道：「當時……當時我的父母知道你們在一起嗎？」

「知道。」雷木思說。

「所以他們指定天狼星當我的教父的時候，他們一定認為你也會出現，對吧？」

雷木思吞嚥。「是，我想他們是這樣想的。」他停頓一下，補上。「我很抱歉如果我一直……比應該要有的還更疏離。我不想要侵入你的生活。」

哈利搖了搖頭，他的喉嚨突然緊縮，然後看著天狼星，在他們見面的第一個晚上，曾經提議要給他另一種家的男人。他想要得那麼厲害，他可以嗅見它，喉嚨深處金屬味的情感。

片刻後，當他允許睡眠席捲他，他看見的最後一樣事物是雷木思，仍然往前傾，仍然緊緊握住天狼星的手。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：我一如既往地來吃老本了...  
> 不是說沒有再翻新的，而是從第13章左右開始每一章都...很長
> 
> 清點：為了狼人議題吵架的哈利、被恐懼填滿的群眾、疲憊得無以復加的雷木思、難得靜止的天狼星


	4. 聖蒙果醫院

就和其他許多在不快樂的環境底下長大的孩子一樣，天狼星‧布萊克喜愛閱讀。

他由童書入門，比如《趴代麻瓜摩瑞斯[1]》、《龍騎士[2]》，但迅速進展到刷遍古里某街十二號的書架尋找更長，更引人入勝的故事。進入霍格華茲就讀之前的夏天，他逃離家裡幾小時，然後發現自己顫抖在一陣急驟雨中，身處一座麻瓜公共圖書館外。他為自己不能使用魔法保護自己免於雨淋感到羞愧，又被進入一個充滿麻瓜的空間這種想法徹底嚇壞了。麻瓜，根據他的表親的說法，會做出隨意殺害巫界小孩之類的舉動。但他又濕又冷，因此躲進大廳內，試著讓他自己在麻瓜眼中又小又隱形。一位麻瓜圖書館員可說是馬上就看見他了，並且，在給他茶，一些他太急著狼吞虎嚥來不及擔心是否摻有毒藥的餅乾之後，她問他會不會想要在等雨停時看本書。他結結巴巴的吐出他想，她接著問他想讀什麼類型的。他想不出任何聽起來不會顯得古怪的類型，所以，和藹的，她問他想不想讀本關於動物的書。天狼星著迷於動物，他想要去霍格華茲的主要原因就是他能養一隻寵物，某件他有史以來一直想做但他的父母不准的事情。他興奮地點頭。圖書館員帶給他一本書角有摺痕的舊書，標題是《若牠們能說話[3]》，關於一名麻瓜獸醫在約克郡的冒險，天狼星立刻就愛上了。他從圖書館偷走這本書，收在自己房間裡，藏好，因為麻瓜製品在布萊克家族裡是樣禁忌。單單那一本書為他開啟了整個麻瓜文學新世界的大門，只要他找得到，就飢餓的吞噬這類書籍。

書本提供了邁進友誼的起始點，與他在霍格華茲第一年時病態執著的那名男孩。當他在二年級一開始質問雷木思關於他的狼化症，他描述這個主題上他所閱讀過的資料化解了緊繃情勢。天狼星慢慢了解到，他曾讀過的書是他能給出最私密的禮物：這就像推薦一位地下情人。他送給雷木思的只有過書。

在阿茲卡班沒有書。在阿茲卡班沒有任何東西，說實在的，除了時間。多年以前，天狼星施了個咒語好讓自己能順應月亮的盈虧，這也是為什麼他知道多少時光已經流逝；天上白色鐘錶的銀在他閉起雙眼時來訪，過分明亮彷彿眼皮黑暗側的殘光。取而代之書籍的，他嘗試回憶來這裡之前他在書中讀過的片段，把它們刻在牢房石牆上。他經常走不出《基督山恩仇記》：「人類的一切智慧就包含在這兩個詞中：『等待』和『希望』。」

逃離阿茲卡班後，有太多書了，太多了，入獄後才出版因此錯過的和入獄前他就知道再也讀不到的。他夢想被這些書環繞，一疊又一疊堆到天花板，他不曾去過的地方，他不曾知道的事物。他夢啊夢啊──

天狼星‧布萊克十一歲。霍格華茲寄給他的信被他小心地攤開在書桌上，他的行李箱敞開空蕩，等著怪角用那些剛從斜腳巷到手的、紙包紮起的新東西填滿。他有一隻美麗的雕鴞、滑過指間彷彿沒有重量的長袍。他有一疊書──

他們共享的公寓，天狼星總說是「我們的」而雷木思從來不以「天狼星的」以外形容詞稱呼，裡面擠滿了書架，有些書多到滿出來了。他們沒辦法抵擋書籍出清的誘惑，查令十字橫跨河流的橋下浸雨濕滑的人行道上，一本十英磅的精裝書擺在鋪著塑膠布的桌上，他們挖掘出的寶藏，同心協力。他們躲入的世界，安全地安頓在他們的私人空間。詹姆會拿這個來開玩笑，他總是這麼做，但總是好意的；至於彼得總會在他這麼說的時候大笑，但總是好意的……

彼得……

他們為哈利買了一本書，一本關於學習咒語的書，A是「速速前(accio)」B是驅逐(banishing)C是「密密膠(Colloportus)」，雷木思帶有黑色幽默的開玩笑說A是阿哇呾喀呾啦……

哈利……

天狼星從感覺像是一片深沉混濁的海洋往上游進清醒。彷若永恆之久，他沒辦法睜開眼，只能感覺疼痛。疼痛竄遍他的整個身體，折磨人的，使得他想要抽動他的肌肉但是看來他……不太……能做到。緩慢的，非常非常緩慢的，他意識到壓在腳踝上的重量。然後終於搞清楚要怎麼睜開眼睛。房間超越他所見過任何一種色調的白，明亮到刺眼，他幾乎是立刻又閉起眼，然後睜開到只夠對著光線瞇眼看見。他在某處的一張床上，詹姆在面對他的一張椅子上睡著，嘴張開，眼鏡滑下鼻樑。

只不過詹姆已經死了。已經死了好長一段時間了。不，這是哈利，隨著每一天過去看起來越來越像他的父親。天狼星想要伸出手碰到他，但移動他的手臂似乎是樣太過火的任務。他想辦法移動他的雙眼，見到他腿上的重量是雷木思，睡熟了，就連昏沉不省人事時看起來都累壞了。天狼星決定讓他們繼續睡。他已經猜到他在聖蒙果醫院，但似乎沒有催狂魔來敲門的立即威脅。他閉起眼，沉進無夢的睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：  
> [1] Maurice the Mad Muggle。不在JK羅琳的官方設定中。我盡力押韻了(雖然沒有全押頭韻) [return]  
> [2] Dragonriders。我非常慶幸Christopher Paolini的作品沒有正大光明的以此為書名，但非常不幸的，台灣翻譯版直接把整個系列命名為龍騎士……如果造成困惑我在此道歉[return]  
> [3] If Only They Could Talk。真實書籍。據我所知至今沒有出中譯版。[return]  
> 很明顯，這一章的所有註釋都是我加的。看不看其實並不影響整體閱讀...  
> 在讀到這篇文以前我沒有碰過「天狼星喜歡看書」這個設定。不管是「沒辦法專注」或者「動手實作才找得到共鳴」的理由似乎都直接把他歸類成書籍絕緣體。也許也是書蟲們某種深層自我懷疑，「他太酷太炫了怎麼可能會喜歡看書」，之類的想法。也可能只是我在自我懷疑吧


	5. 信件，七月十四日，哈利五年級之後的夏天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想要放點什麼來表示這個坑沒有棄掉。如果你等了那麼久只等來這樣一篇短小的更新，我在這裡說聲抱歉。接下來我應該會有更多空閒時間──新工作+結束一些讓我沒時間寫東西的學習。和之前一樣，感謝閱讀！
> 
> 譯者：我差點忘記還沒更新本周的分量

_親愛的哈利，_

_你最近如何？都還好嗎？德思禮他們對你怎麼樣？阿鄧還是說你得待在那邊(_ **_他也叫我們不要再問了，但是天狼星不打算這樣就被阻止──雷_ ** _)_ _。太糟糕了。你本來可以待在醫院這邊，和我作伴(_ **_我則可以休息一下，他快把我給惹毛了──雷_ ** _)_ _。_

_所以夫子不再是魔法部長了？我猜我可以不用再數他欠我一個道歉的日子了，看起來不太可能會收到(_ **_他本來就不應該期待會收到，說真的──雷_ ** _)_ _。昆爵絕對是個新步調，但我們都覺得他是那種會重視安全勝過倫理的類型，如果你懂我的意思。阿鄧暗示他可能會想要聯絡你。只是個警告。_

_說起來，你那邊的伙食如何？醫院的食物會完成貝拉翠克絲開啟的任務(_ **_拜託不要寄給他任何東西，他目前得吃特殊的治療餐，如果你寄給他任何東西，我一定會聽見他沒完沒了的叨唸我是如何拒絕每小時去販售部為他買另一條太妃糖巧克力脆棒──雷_ ** _)_

_我們準備收聽女頭鳥的比賽了，她們現在對上的是蘭卡郡的隊伍，我們非常想要知道新的看守手會做得如何。理論上她們是小聯盟中最強的，但是我們得看看她能不能在這種強度的等級競爭──期待聽到你的分析，如果你有機會收聽的話。我試著說服雷木思和我在這場比賽上打個小賭，但他一點都不領情(_ **_他想要賭在走廊上走上一圈，而上次他這麼做的時候，他昏倒了──雷_ ** _)_

_很快再跟你聯絡，_

_獸足和月影_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：那支魁地奇隊伍是「聖顱島女頭鳥」。文中只有用harpy指稱，所以我也沒有放上全名


	6. 差不多正好整整兩年前，格溫內斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：有stress eating、stress writing，當然就有stress posting

他們因為雨進了屋內。兩人交談到一半，天氣已從潮濕霧氣轉為浸透人的滂沱大雨，滴著水的舖草屋簷不再足以作為遮掩。後花園的門通往廚房，一進去裡面，天狼星看著雷木思往燒水壺傾去。他甩了甩頭髮上的水──頭髮的重量在昨晚雷木思替他剪過之後感覺有些奇怪，不過他慢慢在適應了──看著另一個男人。雷木思有條不紊地把燒水壺提到水槽裝滿，放在爐上，扳了上面的一個開關。這是個電力供能的麻瓜裝置。天狼星記得這點，感到一陣腎上腺素加持的勝利感，像每次他記起什麼阿茲卡班應該早就從他身上奪走的事物時。

雷木思向後傾靠著廚房流理台，很明顯在觀察天狼星。天狼星認為雷木思有些警惕。他看起來累壞了，老了好多，雙眼浮腫。天狼星想到昨晚：十三年來第一次在一面正式的鏡子裡看見自己：鏡面因為他的驚恐粉碎，無法自我控制的魔法反應。他從青少年時期開始魔法就沒有那麼失控過。雷木思沒有衝進房間，而是立刻敲門，所以天狼星知道這整段期間他都在外面，無疑預期著意外發生……

「天狼星，」現在的雷木思說，輕柔地，天狼星重新凝過神。他知道他的時間感出了問題。他知道他一直不小心卡在現在式以外的地方，陷進回憶裡，無論是十年前或者昨晚，而雷木思總是那麼耐心的將他喚回時間流。但是缺漏存在，無法解釋的缺漏，當他的腦袋飛越理應無法被遺忘的細節。

「天狼星，」雷木思重複。

「抱歉，」天狼星說。「對不起，對不起。」

「我知道，」雷木思說。他微笑，然而是在緊閉的嘴上的快速一閃。他的視線彈往上、往側邊，眨眼。天狼星記得這是雷木思不想哭的時候看起來的樣子。他在過去四十八小時內回想起這件事很多次。不加思索地，天狼星往前，雷木思則雙臂環住他，抱著。天狼星感覺得到雷木思雙臂的緊繃，感覺到他想要抱得更緊，但是他們都知道目前天狼星太脆弱，很可能會因為太多碰觸、影像、聲音、太多──老實講，不管什麼東西──暴衝逃跑，但天狼星想要雷木思知道，他不會從這個擁抱中逃跑，所以他的雙臂伸到雷木思的之下，反著向上從後方捏了捏雷木思的肩膀，然後放在那。他感覺雷木思的鼻子探進他耳後的頭髮，感覺到雷木思的呼吸，熾熱、急促、破碎，環繞著他的脖子像是濕潤的第二個擁抱。他更用力一點的捏了捏雷木思的肩膀，好將自己固定在此處此刻。他遲來的意識到他捏的力道可能超過舒適的範圍，但是雷木思沒有抱怨。

燒水壺輕彈一聲。雷木思一手保持在天狼星身邊，另一隻手緩緩地拿來兩只馬克杯，投入兩個茶包。接著他伸手去拿燒水壺，天狼星向後傾好讓他這麼做。當雷木思回過身，一隻手拎著燒水壺，他向前傾一些，接著他的唇拂過天狼星的。這很明顯是刻意的，但也很明顯是純粹出於習慣，雷木思猛地退回來，臉上的後悔顯而易見。

天狼星抬起手將指頭滑過嘴唇。有些刺痛。嘴唇也是久未被觸碰的肌膚。

「喔幹，真的很對不起。」雷木思說。他現在已經徹底鬆開天狼星，看起來很羞愧。「我連想都沒想。」說到這裡他算是上下撲打著雙手。這兩天內，他們回顧情緒，分析檢討的談話中，天狼星都沒有看到他比現在更手足無措。「只是，你在那裡，我在這裡，只是，我是個蠢蛋，一個他媽的蠢蛋，完全的，徹底的……」

「沒事的，」天狼星想辦法擠出來。他知道他接下來要說的話會傷到人，但還是說了。「我想要哪一天再那麼做。」那種感覺又出現了，他的喉嚨發疼，雙眼泛出淚來，不能與雷木思四目交接。因此他聚焦在與手同高的磁磚說：「幹，我需要某種漏水系統，搞不好是一條直接開在我臉上的排水溝。」試著開玩笑，對於他過去兩天基本上在滲出淚水外加體液這回事。雷木思卻發出古怪的抽咽聲，聽起來絕對不是笑。當天狼星驚訝地，往上看，他看到雷木思──直到一小時前，直到他找到那只愚蠢、愚蠢的戒指前，都還如此毫無波瀾的面對整個狀況，天狼星差點被表象給騙過去──又在哭了。雷木思‧路平，一小時之中第二次哭泣──一年內，一整個十年內的第二次，天狼星不確定這有沒有發生過，因為他記得當初他對質雷木思的狼人身分這回事時雷木思哭過(所以說，十二歲)，後來他在父親被食死人謀殺時又哭過(所以說，二十歲)，兩起事件之間完全沒有。

雷木思接下來說的話也完全不符合天狼星記得的任何事。從雷木思看著他的方式，他逐漸意識到大概已經過了太長時間，比符合正常對話的要多。他開口要說什麼，任何東西，然而雷木思早他一步：

「關於這件事我想了很多，你知道嗎。」雷木思望著天狼星的臉，目光平穩。「關於我過去做錯了什麼。關於我怎麼樣可以做得更好。如果當初我有，你知道的，」他深吸一口氣。「第二次機會。」

天狼星不──他不知道該做何感想。他花了那麼多時間想要這個，同時知道他永遠不會真的得到，他曾經真正擁有的短暫幾年感覺就像場夢，而圍繞著的其他那些年像是現實。雷木思等待他說些什麼。「你是不是，」他嘗試。停下來。重新開始。「怎麼能……」

「上一回我是個傻瓜，」雷木思快速地說。「那首歌怎麼唱的？『你永遠不知道你得到什麼直到已經失去』？」他翻了個白眼，總是自我貶謫。「我從來不知道我有多，」他停頓，天狼星可以看見他是刻意下了決心勇敢前行，而這使天狼星在這些字的空白間愛他這麼多，愛他非常，非常多。「這個嘛，我有多需要你在我的生命中。」雷木思停頓，清了清喉嚨。「直到你離去。但是現在，」這邊他的聲音破裂。「你又在這裡了。而且我們可以。」他深吸一口氣。「我們可以，你知道的。」

天狼星艱困的吞嚥。「對。」他說。這是個糟糕的主意。即使他，天狼星‧布萊克，壞主意的王子、國王、領主皇帝神(比如選擇不相信你愛的男人)，也知道這是個糟糕的主意。大多數時候他感覺幾乎算不上個人類，更別提有沒有能力和另一個人共度人生。但是。但是他想要這個。他好想要。

雷木思的手又在他的臉上了，捧著，一隻手滑進他的頭髮，同時他在親吻他，溫柔而尋覓。好長的一刻那就是在房間中發生的所有事情，天狼星的腦海除了這個別無他物。他留在此地，此刻。

「好嗎？」雷木思貼著他的嘴問。

「我會是場災難，」天狼星喘著氣。「你知道我是。」一個可怕的想法浮上腦海。「我甚至不確定，我的意思是，已經好長一段時間了。我不知道怎麼，如果，你知道的。這可能需要一點，嗯，一點時間。」

「我知道，」雷木思說。他停頓。「我想我不在乎。」他向後傾。「但是聽著，如果你不，如果你不能，如果你不想要我……」

天狼星搖頭，無法言語。

「或者，」雷木思繼續。「如果你不再覺得我吸引人……」

「閉嘴，」天狼星說，被驚出一聲笑。「你美呆了。我才是看起來像恐怖節目的那個。所以拜託閉上嘴，雷木思‧路平。」

雷木思狼一般露齒一笑。「讓我閉嘴啊。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：  
> 本章最難翻句子排行榜第一名：Make me.
> 
> 這章也很溫柔呢。不在意料內的親吻。不是衝鋒陷陣的勇氣。記憶缺失的情況個人覺得描寫得很真實──是說我沒有什麼實際經驗就是了(笑)  
> 劇透一下，戒指在後面還會提到喔


	7. 霍格華茲，約莫二十年前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：明天要考有機化學我到底在做什麼

詹姆出身中產階級，家產頗豐。車庫中永遠有張又新又大的飛天地毯捲起。全家住在廣大無章的寬闊鄉間別墅裡。室內裝潢帶有居家氣息，但絕都是精挑細選過。家裡可以負擔一個兒子在霍格華茲畢業後無所事事一年好「決定他到底這輩子想做些什麼」。雙親各自有工作但從來沒有過分操勞，能每年夏天前往法國南方的小屋度過漫長假期。稍晚小屋會在酒敘間被提及，用其他人可能拿來描述一位未來妻子的方式：迷人、可愛、嬌小。詹姆自覺於己身特權，不過是帶有慈善性且毫無戒心的意識方式。他對於搬出家以後該如何清理自己的廚房有概念，學會家用咒語。他認為錢是他的父母坐擁之物，想像霍格華茲後的生活會是間漏水的小公寓，直到他攀升回社會中同等的舒適地位。小公寓終會褪成他勢不可擋的崛起背後的一小點。他幾乎從來沒注意過在階級鏈中比他更底層的人是什麼情況，會高興的借錢給彼得或雷木思，甚至不用他們先開口詢問。相形之下，他發覺自己對於有錢人的認知嚴苛，在真正的富豪面前他對於兩者之間的差距有股無處遁逃的自覺。

彼得來自一個想要波特家那種地位的家庭：充滿抱負的勞工階級。他們住在兩房兩廳的房子，窗戶開在前後，分別只看得到街景和鐵軌。房子位於北鎮的落魄地段，房子和鄰近區域都風華不再。那裡溫馨舒適，尤其是有著彼得的三個妹妹在家裡蹦蹦跳跳。可惜自從彼得的父親在他九歲之後過世，他的母親必須扛起丈夫的空缺獨力經營位於前廳的長袍店──甚至在喪禮那天修改兩件長袍，死者安息，真是齣悲劇，孩子都還那麼小什麼的──房子逐漸染上忽視的氣息。曾經對孩子興奮訴說的物件消沉消瘦。碗盤總是在洗碗槽裡，污垢在角落堆積，破碎的窗玻璃用紙糊起而不是修補好。兩天內彼得就告訴雷木思關於他的父親，但是更久才和詹姆提到任何事，和天狼星又更晚才說。彼得想了很多掙錢的方法，且他發覺他朋友的生活情境對他來說如此陌生，幾乎算得上具有威脅性。他到詹姆家的第一次拜訪幾乎引爆一場存在危機。彼得思索自己在這個宇宙中的定位，以及冥冥之中保佑詹姆雙親健在、生活在這幢棒透的房子裡；而他偏是那個需要馬不停蹄工作，好確保他們能繼續留在這個狹小、骯髒空間裡的。

雷木思是別有特色的那種貧窮。他的母親受過良好教育，是個麻瓜──雷木思是他們之中唯一有麻瓜近親的──有數量龐大的 **意見** 。雷木思喜歡聽這些意見，但很快發現大概不該分享。青少年男巫對女性主義之類的東西非常不感興趣。雷木思的父親曾是作家之輩──和他談天十分愉快，但他總在切換話題好讓聽者對他自己的過去只有模糊的一點概念──同時他的姓氏可以追朔到一個法國孤兒男孩的的紀錄。只有最全心投入的偵探才會溯游追尋，發現他曾屬於一個非常不同，規模較大的家族，而不是只有三個人──母親、父親、兒子──組成在整個巫師世界中的路平一姓。有著像他那樣的雙親，雷木思的貧窮看似源自其他地方。他們經營一家小書店，專門介紹麻瓜書籍給巫師顧客。然而，他們似乎從來沒有兩便士可以湊在一起。雷木思衣衫破舊，用的是二手書籍，所有的東西都略歷風霜，但是他那麼擅長融入背景，非常少人能注意到這點。

天狼星，乍看之下，是世家子弟這個詞因此被發明的那種男孩：私章戒指、繡在長袍上的家徽。再仔細瞧，他是那種親近瀕近下策的男孩。更仔細看，明顯他是不肖子，而這封號得來名正言順。布萊克家族淵遠流長，自身與純血社會都認定高貴。一棟大宅位在倫敦，一幢豪華莊園別墅坐落科茲窩的旖旎鄉間。他們和巫師界每位有頭有臉的人物有著無論是政界、商界、或者裙帶關係。天狼星的母親在他生命中大多數時間擔任派駐北歐國家的大使，他的父親經常旅行簽署商業協定，巡視遍布全球的家族資產。天狼星抵達霍格華茲時，被裹在白鼬皮毛鑲邊的斗篷，散發出優渥迷人的貴族氣息。此氣息在接下來七年會酸敗、破裂、分解，不是像蛇蛻皮一樣容易，比較像是隻受傷的狗掙扎著要從陷阱中脫身，只能訴諸於啃咬自己的腿，發誓留下少於被奪取走的。在霍格華茲的第一晚，並非出於選擇(因為他的雙手緊抓著皮革邊緣好阻止帽子從他頭上飛離，哀求又哀求分類帽，拜託，求求你，我是個史萊哲林，我們全家都是，我得是……)而是出於性格，他被拋離母親的寵愛(他的父親從來沒有喜歡過他，作為奪走他母親關愛的最年長孩子)。單單被分類進葛萊芬多此舉使得天狼星墮入淨獄。他算不上布萊克家族的一份子又算不上不是。他成了入侵者，窗戶邊的一個飢餓孩子，雙手緊握成拳向內看的同時發誓他並非飢腸轆轆。又花了六年他才被徹底驅逐。即使至此，他的叔叔阿爾發留下足夠財產，他可以按照自己唯一知道如何生活的方式繼續下去：一擲千金。他敏銳察覺到，金錢是另一件將他和其他人區隔開來的事物。他經常矯枉過正。對雷木思的戀愛情愫仍在逐漸發酵的非常早期，他買了一樣如此奢華的禮物──給雷木思──以至於雷木思好幾天都不肯和他說話。他花了好幾年才了解為什麼。

葛來分多學院有四個男孩(男人)。他們四人，背景和性格如此迥異，在同一間小房間待了七年還升格成為朋友，算得上證明了某種不可言喻的化學反應。並且不僅僅是朋友，是情義相挺的那種朋友，是發過誓，為了彼此觸犯魔法界法律成為化獸師，和彼此一起成為化獸師，並且很快地會成為血盟兄弟，並肩作戰的朋友。這是為什麼，當事情真的開始分崩離析，他們任何一個都難以了解或者合適應對。就連彼得，向來把他們看得最清楚，也是利用這點使得一切徹底分崩離析的，不真的了解如何或為什麼事情會這樣發展──而他花了十三年作為一隻老鼠思考這件事。他經常想，如果他能和詹姆談一談就好──其他兩人都是掠食動物，詹姆可能會了解這種恐懼，這種盤旋不去，嚙食人心的恐懼……然而如今已經太遲了。當他確實再和雷木思和天狼星會面，情勢如他一直以來預期的：他們之中他永遠最不值一文，而他們全都知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：非常感激作者在這篇定好了四人不同背景的基調。詹姆的部分相較於JK給出的設定我比較相信原作者的  
> 敘述方式和前幾章不太一樣是我刻意的。這章讀起來稍微...咬文嚼字了一點？


	8. 哈利五年級結束後的夏天

這個夏天寒冷、濕黏、悲慘，沒有任何暖和的星期可以值回一點票價。因此當哈利聽見門鈴聲，他正在房間，埋在羽絨被底下睡著。他翻過身，試著忽略樓下的聲響──腳步聲，門打開，他阿姨的嗓音──但是接著有另一個聲音，帶著熟悉的抑揚頓挫。哈利坐直身子，快到幾乎弄倒在床邊桌上的檯燈。他急忙下了床，套上昨天的衣服，因為是在地板上的那坨取得容易，才停下來深吸一口氣。為什麼雷木思在這裡？為什麼他沒有寄信？是壞消息嗎？為什麼他的阿姨還沒有叫他下去？和天狼星有關嗎？他不由自主掃了一眼他放在床旁邊的那疊信，大多數由雷木思的工整字跡寫成，來自天狼星口述(含有大量評論內容。最近天狼星狀況已經好到可以自己寫給他，就是了。恐慌揪起哈利的胃；萬一天狼星病情又惡化了呢？

他迅速地走下階梯，努力想聽見，但只能聽到廚房傳來喃喃的嗓音；繞過轉角，他看見他的阿姨微笑，雷木思坐著，衣著完美的符合麻瓜形象除了有點襤褸。他拿著一杯冒著煙、裝在馬克杯裡的茶，也在微笑。

「哈囉？」哈利說，接著雷木思抬起頭看著他，笑得又更開了。他的阿姨的笑則消失了。

「哈囉，哈利。」雷木思放下他裝著茶的馬克杯對著佩妮點頭。「我正在和你的阿姨聊說讓你今天過來看一下天狼星。」

「如果你可以出屋子的話會很好。」佩妮很快地說。

「對，」哈利同意，直盯著雷木思。「非常好。」

「太棒了，」雷木思站起身，留下他的茶，直接對哈利說。「他才剛能回家。如果我們讓你在明天這個時間以前回到這邊，關於保護咒的一切應該會沒事的。」

「有保護咒？」哈利問，就在佩妮說：「咒語？這邊？」的同時。

「當然有，」雷木思安撫性的說。「所有人都想要確保有好好關照你們家，佩妮。咒語是隱形無聲的，只會被少數幾個人偵測到。」

不知怎地，佩妮看起來情緒被緩和了。哈利不想要多問；他跑上樓抓了他的書袋，塞了一些乾淨的衣服進去。雷木思和佩妮正在友好的道別──哈利完全不知道到底在發生什麼事──然後雷木思攬住他一隻手臂，他們消影。

他們站在一塊布滿草，有坡度的泥炭沼地，半山腰上，他們前方有著岩層露頭並且，一段距離之外，點綴著綿羊的綠茵地。哈利瞪著他們周遭，還沒完全從消影術恢復過來。雷木思脫掉他的開襟羊毛衫，一絲不苟的摺好夾在腋下。

「我們在哪？」

「威爾斯，」雷木思說。「我們要健行一小段才到得了房子，恐怕。等一下可能會有點熱。」

他們開走，繞著斜坡腹側前進；空氣因潮濕而沉重，儘管天空陰沉很快的哈利就在冒汗。他得注意他的腳踩在哪裡──他們似乎循著一條羊腸小徑，比他的腳想要的還窄。

「羊徑，」雷木思解釋。「牠們總是找到最好的路線──但可能只對羊來說是最好的路線。」他把頭髮從臉上撥開，哈利看到他也在流汗。

「為什麼不要直接現影到你的房子？」

「啊，這個嘛，」雷木思回頭看著他，微笑。「防禦問題。魔法濃度高的地方可以被偵測到。比如說，上一次戰爭中，越來越明顯的是食死人已經精通偵測人們經常現影的所在這門藝術──這會在景觀上留下一個非常顯眼的魔法指紋，如果你知道怎麼查看的話。很多男巫和女巫根本無法不靠魔法生活因此選擇承擔風險……但是我的父母，這個嘛，他們對於如何試著不被偵測的生活方法非常熟悉。所以他們堅持不在靠近房子的地方施用魔法。我還是住在那裡──我從他們手上繼承來的。」

「為什麼他們會熟悉……？」哈利語音漸弱，突然明白了。「因為你。」

「對。」雷木思說。「儘管後來發現化為狼人的變形過程非常容易偵測。所以他們在離房子一段距離的地方建了一個小區塊好讓變形可以進行得比較……安全。當然，也有利用魔法隱藏的方法──古里某街，在怪角決定，這個嘛，你知道的，之前。」

「是啊。」

「但是那些需要很多技巧而且很容易就效果不彰。我們從來沒有在這間房子裡施過魔法，所以保持這樣還蠻合理的。」

「但是這不會……」哈利試著想要怎麼講。「這不會像……讓他們贏了，某種程度來說？沒有辦法使用魔法？」

雷木思回頭掃了他一眼，又專心在碎石小徑上。「我想那是其中一種思考方式。但是……」

他們轉過一個轉角，突然間小徑拓寬，視野展開，儘管哈利可以看見前方是一層札實的霧雲在他們之下。這景色實在令人嘆為觀止：高聳，嶙峋的山脈，比哈利曾見過的都還雄偉；下方，山谷中岩石遍布。雷木思停下，指著一排松樹，在另一座山脈的向陰處。「那是我們的目的地。」他說。「房子從這邊看不到。」他掏出一塊手帕擦掉臉上的凝霧。「我想你提出了很好的一點。但是在第一次戰爭時，我們全都得適應食死人的戰略否則就得面對，嗯，死亡。」

「像他們如何追蹤魔法？」

雷木思點頭。「瞧，在那之前的戰爭──對付葛林戴華德那場──那非常，我猜你可以說，古典戰爭。當然，我沒能親眼見證，但是我的印象是每個人都在找尋魔法寶劍然後用劍殺人，那一類的事情。有一樁著名的下毒案，但陰謀詭計只到那種程度，而且雙方都抨擊那是懦夫之舉。至於佛地魔和食死人逐漸獲得權力的方式……他們從陰影中開始。就像這次一樣。不想要太早就揭露他自己或他們。有一部分原因是食死人挺聰明的，也互相聯繫得很好，他們很多人都已經研究魔法相關問題好長一段時間了──像是如何偵測魔法，如何中斷現影術，如何使得魔杖違背他們主人的意志──這些全都幫助他們在戰爭一路醞釀的那幾年取得顯著優勢。還有，當然，他們對於蠻橫咒的徹底嫻熟，我想你已經學到了……？」

「是的。」哈利說，試著吸收進所有資訊。「所以在另一邊，你們必須適應。」

「正是如此。」

他們沿著陡峭的小丘向下然後踏上谷地地面，肩並肩走在寬廣的步道上，偶爾經過古老石造矮農房的遺跡或者其他過去人類居住的證明。他們下降進入雲中，空氣變得沉重，一層薄霧緊黏著他們的衣物和臉。

「現在怎麼樣？」哈利問，一旦他們就在彼此旁邊。「戰爭的部分？」

哈利沒有看見雷木思的表情消失。他太忙著看他的腳落在哪裡，好避免絆到石塊摔倒。雷木思說：「主要是，重新整隊。招募新的人加入事業。」

「不相信佛地魔已經回來的人？」

「是。或者不管因為什麼理由等到他公開現身才決定與我們結盟的人。」

「那魔法部呢？」

雷木思瞥了他一眼。「你有在看預言家，對吧？」

哈利有些遲疑。「這個嘛，我嗯，我有翻。確保我看到所有重要的……」雷木思開始大笑，但不是針對他，或者如果是，感覺並不刻薄。哈利也開始大笑。

「沒關係的，哈利，」雷木思說。「那不是世界上最刺激的事情。但是，我的重點是，魔法部政治局勢正在變得有趣。夫子很快就得辭職──他徹底搞砸，弄出這場危機，人們想要某個更強而有力的角色在位置上。在野方有幾個名字在流傳，但是我想非常可能我們會得到這位名叫盧夫‧昆爵的傢伙。」

「他怎麼樣？」哈利問。

雷木思聳肩。「正氣師部門的部長。穆敵夠喜歡他，不過對於他有政治野心不感到訝異。他也去看過天狼星了，告訴天狼星他覺得赦免令有點『過於倉促』，你可以想像天狼星接受得不怎麼好……」

「那當然！」哈利贊同，他說出來的那一秒，他可以看見雷木思或許並不同意。

「沒有找到天狼星‧布萊克是正氣師部門最大的敗筆。我可以了解為什麼在他那種職位上的男人──有意踏入政壇並且想要顯得強而有力──可能會想要淡化這件事。」雷木思又聳肩。「在看到他實際行動前我會保留我的意見。他們還在剔除魔法部裡面夫子的黨羽──他已經當魔法部長很長一段時間了。」

「哈利！」

哈利的目光抬離腳邊，驚了下，然後意識到他們離那一小排樹已經挺近了，窩在他們之間的是棟整潔的石造農舍，附有整潔的石牆隔開一座生長過茂的花園。天狼星倚著牆，消瘦但笑意滿臉。

「哈利！」他又叫了一次，哈利奔上前，隔著石牆擁抱他。他抱起來像皮膚和骨頭，有些顫抖，但他的雙臂箍得很緊。

「從柵門進來，好嗎？」雷木思問，有點喘不上氣，微笑著當他把柵門打開。哈利鬆開天狼星走過去，環視他周圍的一切──房子的灰色石牆，於被遺忘的一隅盛開的野花，他腳邊抽高的草──然後目光落回天狼星上，他正在捏一下雷木思的手臂並朝著哈利的方向微笑。

「好地方！」哈利說。「比你上一個住的地方要好多了！」

「聖蒙果？」天狼星問。

哈利笑出來。「你知道我在指哪裡。」

「我知道，」天狼星肯定，雷木思翻了個白眼然後說。「你可能會猜他是故意讓怪角毀掉它作為躲藏處的價值……」

「真希望當初我有那麼聰明。」天狼星懊悔的說，接著他們三個都開始大笑。

「你怎麼樣，哈利？」天狼星問。「我的意思是，說真的？你的暑假過得如何？」

哈利聳肩。「現在好多了，」他說。他看著雷木思。「我不確定你怎麼成功說服我的阿姨讓我過來的……」

「哈！」天狼星說。「這男人魅惑歐巴桑的能力可真是令人嘆為觀止。」

雷木思翻了個白眼。「我只是有禮貌，天狼星。」

「是呀，」哈利說。「可是她痛恨巫師！」

「她知道我認識你的母親，」雷木思說。「而且，再一次的，我對此保持得很有禮貌。能不提魔法的話我就不提魔法。」

「而且歐巴桑愛死他了。」天狼星用氣音說。

「不只有歐巴桑，」打開前門之前，雷木思簡潔地回答。「要我煮晚餐嗎？」

***

農舍的內部溫馨得驚人，這點很棒，因為雲增厚不去，幾乎是一當天狼星關上門就開始真的開始下雨。他領著哈利來到一間有著看起來暖和的床的小房間，裡面還有一張書桌，一個書架，一系列的魁地奇海報。「你覺得怎樣？」他問，哈利的感覺就仿同兩年前當天狼星提議他們可能可以住在一起時那樣。「任何時間只要你來訪，」天狼星補充。「這就是你的。」

哈利踏進房間內，把袋子放在床上，給自己一分鐘嚥下喉嚨的哽咽。他回頭望向天狼星，看見他一隻皮包骨的手來回來回轉著門把，看起來頗緊張。「這棒呆了！」哈利說。「真的。」然後為了掩蓋任何尷尬的情緒。「但是魔法的部分怎麼辦？這些海報不是……」

「你的意思是屋子內？」天狼星問。他踏進房間內，身子橫過床的上方好透過窗戶向外看。「盛大浮誇的咒術才是問題。潛藏性魔法像是幾張海報或者我的藥物都不足以真的牽動。這還落在你會在其他地方找到的相同濃度。」

哈利深吸一口氣。「關於魔法我還有很多要學習的，天狼星。」

「我們不都是嗎，」天狼星同意。「你想要一點時間安頓下來嗎？我要過去幫雷木思弄晚餐。」

「不，我會跟你一起過去，」哈利說。「但是──」擔心天狼星不會理解──「這真的棒呆了。我以前從來沒有過自己的房間。」

天狼星一隻手臂繞過他的肩膀，領他出房間。「是，這個嘛，我希望這可以全時段都是你的，不過……」

「對。鄧不利多教授解釋過了。」

天狼星皺了下臉。「很快，我希望。」而哈利知道那個的意思是，一旦佛地魔消失。

他們的傍晚花費在烹調──雷木思負責主要工作，天狼星坐在桌邊指揮，哈利試著要幫忙但多半時候無藥可救──還有用餐，一頓盛大，亂糟糟的晚餐。他們聊到要出去走一走，但是入夜後天氣已經不再變化，一陣穩定、猛烈的雨。於是相反的他們坐下來玩哈利在一個架子上找到的古老麻瓜桌遊，大富翁。他們都玩得很爛，但玩得興高采烈。雷木思在壁爐燃起火，整幢農舍加熱到柔和的光暈。儘管哈利注意到雷木思很警覺，經常站起身走來走去，碰觸門框和窗台，並且每當他這麼做時天狼星看著雷木思，靜止，像隻聽見聲響的狗，哈利過去幾個月來沒感覺那麼安全過。

他們在午夜後上床睡覺，哈利在溫暖的床裡蜷起。他埋在一張柔軟毯子的底下，沉進柔軟的枕頭，有那麼一刻明瞭這大概美好到不可能維持下去，他應該要在還能享受的時候盡量享受，然後睡著了，直到聞到香腸的味道才醒。

在廚房裡，天狼星正坐在桌旁，預言家日報在他面前攤開，臉上表情嚴峻。雷木思正倚著爐子旁的流理台，香腸的味道正是從爐子那飄散出來的。雷木思翻著厚厚一疊信件，看來憂心忡忡。

「你知道伊咪如果不是事態嚴重不會寫信，」雷木思正在說，然後天狼星答。「但是她到底期待我們會怎麼回應？」

「哈利，」雷木思說。天狼星很快轉身笑了，但哈利看得出來笑容有點緊繃。

「壞消息？」他問。

「只是我們需要趕快把你帶回你阿姨和姨丈的家，」天狼星說。哈利挑起眉毛，天狼星補充，「真的。伊咪寫給我們關於一些不是什麼立即威脅的事。」

「噢，」哈利說。「但是你……」

「真的，」天狼星堅定的說。「你知道會告訴你。」

「是呀，」哈利不情願地承認。「那是早餐嗎？」

用餐完畢後，他們出去進到花園，因為太陽溫暖芬芳，但地平線上，陰雲壟罩。

「我看不出來天氣到底是被黑魔法影響還是只是威爾斯。」天狼星對哈利咕噥。哈利對他露齒一笑。

太快的，哈利得收拾他的東西。雷木思站在花園柵門旁，準備護送他回到德思禮家。他的胃變成無精打采的坑。天狼星突然過分殷勤，為了所有事情操心，確認哈利有帶到他帶來的物品，還有帶走一大堆巧克力。哈利看得出來他也希望能一道來。他們道別，哈利可以看見天狼星站在柵門，望著他們，直到他們穿過某種迷霧。接著農舍的輪廓模糊，在農舍前的人影也輪廓模糊，因此兩者顯得比實際上的距離還要遠。雷木思加快腳步，很快的他們喘得上氣不接下氣無法交談，但雷木思仍在繼續前進，甚至加速，直到他突然停止。哈利差點撞上他，他正在恢復時，意識到雷木思的魔杖突然握在手中。

「有人在監視我們。」雷木思說，非常安靜地。

「唔，」哈利說，接著也去掏自己的魔杖，但已經太晚了。有一陣突如的閃光，雷木思抓住他的手臂做了某種扭動的魔法動作──光從他的魔杖射出，不是一直線而是緊密螺旋，邊緣有眩光，溢出熔融能量，而不管擊中他們的是什麼咒語，那道螺旋光吸收了它。然後有另一閃光，哈利認得的動物嚎叫，當有人跟著他一同消影在他肚臍之後的猛力一拉。他們著陸，重重地。哈利腳步踉蹌，但在他手臂附近的那隻手平穩。

「雷木思，那真是非比尋常地愚蠢。」

「是，阿不思。」

當雷木思說出這些字哈利已經猜出來誰在抓著他的手臂；他們站在一個離去年他和達利碰上催狂魔的地方不遠的隧道。

「教授，」他擠出來，而鄧不利多沒有看著他──他只有盯著雷木思──但是他放開哈利的手臂，說。「我得走了。不要再那麼做了，雷木思。」

雷木思低下頭表示順從。一個優雅的踏步旋轉之後，鄧不利多消失了。哈利瞪著他消失的地方，然後對雷木思說。「剛剛發生了什麼事？」

「食死人，」雷木思簡短地說。「來吧。我們帶你到德思禮家。」

「不過這樣的話……」哈利停頓。「天狼星沒事嗎？」

「他們追上我們的時候我們已經過了迷霧很久了，」雷木思說。「他們沒有辦法知道我們是從哪裡來的。那可能是一個隨機的中繼站，在我們為了甩掉他們進行的一連串現影術中。」他看著哈利，而哈利不確定他是不是除了向哈利擔保還要說服自己。「如果迷霧遭到破壞天狼星會知道。有警報。他會脫身的。」

「好的，」哈利安靜地說。「你看到他的時候會寫信給我嗎？」

「會，當然。」

「你惹上麻煩了嗎？」

雷木思大笑。「八成是。」

「對不起。」

「這是我們的決定。」他們已經抵達門口，佩妮阿姨，剛剛還在花園裡，正在以瞇起眼看著他們。「好了，哈利，我們會再看到你的……很快。」

「拜託要。」哈利同意，但是直到他準備要坐上霍格華茲特快車前他都沒有再看到他們。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：我又在啃蝕老本  
> 好想看路平家的樹(肅穆)


	9. 雷木思，詹姆和莉莉逝世後直到天狼星越獄那些年間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有一些比較短小的部分決定要先一次全部放上來，但分成不同章發。我知道這有點雜亂而且故事沒有按照時間順序排列，但是我的瘋狂舉止真的有一份道理！和往常一樣，感謝閱讀！

天狼星不在的這些年雷木思和其他人上過床。他和男人睡，和女人睡，和不想在這兩類性別中擇一的睡。他睡過黑暗生物或純人類；美麗或不美麗的；從酒吧或路邊為了一晚手忙腳亂的激情帶他回家的；花了好長一段認識，慾望隨著反覆操演學會親暱期待的。如果雙方深入到可以看見他的傷疤，對方又問起，他會編故事，越無聊的越好。他不想被理解，也不想之後被認出來，並且小心的永不暗示性以外的其他可能。數字根本沒有天狼星後來想像的那麼高，但雷木思也沒克制。如果誰提出邀約而他有任何一點慾望，他順勢而行。

那些年間，每當想起天狼星──在那些幽暗時刻，半夜醒來時折騰他的思緒，驅使他痛恨自己不能睡過去的夜晚──他想，如果兩人角色對換，事情會不一樣。如果是他謀殺了他們最好的三個朋友導致他們的嬰兒教子成為孤兒，而天狼星的心像一九一六年前後的比利時戰場被徹底蹂躪，天狼星會宣示守貞。雷木思想，天狼星是──曾是，他提醒自己。曾是。因為他認得也愛得痴狂的天狼星一定已經消失了，消融進催狂魔的陰影──曾是戲劇型人格，一不做二不休，永遠沒辦法碰另一個人來背叛雷木思。另一方面，雷木思透過以任何可能的方式背叛天狼星獲得殘忍快感，帶著恨意幹碰上他的任何生物。如果每次會面他至少想起一次的是天狼星(通常在快結束前)，且在事後，逃離現場，避免一場暗示承諾可能就在地平線上的尷尬談話時又再想起，那麼，這個嘛，他不打算對自己承認。

是事件發生後七年，雷木思坐在東京的一間酒吧。

直到三天前他還有一份體面的工作，在一間機構，專門研究妖狐和其他原生日本的魔法犬屬動物。他喜愛那份工作。倫敦大學學院時結識的老同事還關心著他，提供一些指點和幾句美言順利推了他進去。機構位於北海道島，坐落深山，只有四名常年駐紮的研究人員。他和同事之間有道很強的語言鴻溝(儘管他努力要彌平)。大多時候他們對他的行動並不過問，而他會花上數星期追蹤田野裡的生物，駕著木製滑雪板，切越、滑行過一年中八個月降下的厚粉橫渡森林。獨處適合他。他寫長信給天狼星，已經好幾年知道對方永遠不會讀到的，因為他永遠不會寄出。這些信件因此比較像是一本寫給亡者的日記。有時他會標明幾封給詹姆，莉莉，或彼得，或打斷對天狼星的敘事好向他們其中一個提起某事。他大概在外面發瘋了，在帳棚內戴著無指手套，氣息因冷結晶的同時書寫，但至少，他找到某種程度的平靜。

然後，就那樣，一系列的經費申請遭到駁回。來自外面世界的流言是全球經濟正在經歷定期陣發症，特定當權者在這時砍掉不相干主題的科研預算好製造錢或武器。僅僅一個禮拜前一切聽起來還那麼遙遠。機構必須關閉。雷木思發現自己透過一連串火車和渡輪南下，帶著一張沒有高薪職缺就快過期的工作簽證。抵達東京時他沒有任何地方可以待，在城市裡完全沒有認識的人。他的手頭急速拮据，要不得找到方法離開這個國家要不逾期停留。他坐在一間酒吧，灌下便宜到不值得品嘗的清酒，思忖儘管南部的冬天相較留情，這等酷寒時期該去哪睡──東京看來是一座整潔到不允許任何人流浪街頭的城市──當一位極度英俊的男人接近他。

晚些時候，他會想不出到的是什麼、身上任何一點可能讓他吸引到大輔。但不管是什麼，他清楚到底是什麼讓另一名男子吸引到他：他令雷木思想起天狼星。深色頭髮，魔鬼般帥氣，明顯中上階級，他眼中的狡黠閃光立刻使得雷木思的心臟停止跳動。兩人交談，雷木思用他有些破爛的日文，大輔用他更加破爛的英文，直到大輔邀請他回家。然後他向前傾，做了雷木思在天狼星之後從沒有允許其他人做過的事：嘴對嘴親吻雷木思。這感覺像跨過最後一道檻，像最後一道城門陷落而雷木思回吻他，熱情且樂觀，認為他終於能驅散一只已經折磨多年的幽魂。

但是那晚，他醒著躺在床上，胃因為罪惡感、後悔、渴望翻絞。身旁大輔睡著，漂亮的深色頭髮散開在枕頭上，一隻強壯的手臂橫跨雷木思胸膛。儘管雷木思知道在天光中聽起來這個想法會有多蠢，他悔恨他吻了大輔，因為現在最後一對碰過他的意志的唇不屬於天狼星。

天狼星最後一次吻他是在萬聖節晚上，站在他們公寓的門口，正要出去探視詹姆和莉莉，或至少他是那麼說的。那是個飛快的吻，中途岔入而不是標點──不完全敷衍了事。儘管已經四年過去，天狼星做不到穩定長年情侶的輕啄──但是那份短促許諾快速返回。雷木思已經想那個吻想了好幾年，徹底攤開來就如同他檢視他們最後一次會面的其他每分每秒，試著要找出從哪一刻起天狼星突然不再是他的，成為佛地魔的。他從來沒有找到那一刻就是了。天狼星，從吻抽回過身，呼氣，一隻手已經在打開門鎖，說他很快會回來。

然後永遠走出雷木思的生命。

大輔住的地方的天花板棒極了，周圍鑲邊金色，中央有滑亮白色磁磚，光源隱藏所以一切明亮但不知怎的有質感。雷木思往上盯，極其渴望他和天狼星共享的那間公寓的天花板，想念可疑汙漬和昏暗燈光。他最終重新沉入睡眠，旅途的疲憊勢不可擋，但是接下來許多天他都悲慘不堪。

隨著時間過去，在那些半夢半醒，往上望著大輔家美麗天花板的夜間思緒和之後，在從來比不上這裡的其他地方，雷木思規劃出一個鋪陳詳細的幻想，想像去阿茲卡班見天狼星。不管切不切實際。他會走在兩旁盡是牢房的陰暗走廊，一個老一些的男人，知道自己的時間正在逼近盡頭，直到聞到一股熟悉的氣味。有時在幻想中，他會做好準備，天狼星如此靠近不會徹底摧毀他，但有時他對自己承認其實會。無論怎樣，他會順利前行，接近牢房鐵欄。他不曉得自己會不會被允許進入──他根本不知道探監怎麼運作，既然這看起來保留給有錢並/或有權人士，現實中他大概會需要織出什麼精密審慎的計畫好闖進去──是說誰會阻止有人闖進阿茲卡班，說真的？──但是為了幻想的緣故，他有辦法進去。比較好的日子裡，天狼星會立刻認出他，他的道歉和解釋都完美，並且他親吻雷木思就像過去十幾年未曾發生過。真的很好的日子裡，雷木思把他從牢裡偷渡出來，兩人剩下的最後一點時間花在一起，躺在離寧靜海水撲打處不遠的小屋床上，擁著彼此，追憶往事。天狼星坦承因為某些徹底合乎情理的原因他當初必須這麼做。那些理由雷木思甚至無法想像，但是在天狼星說出口時合情合理。

然而，糟糕的日子裡，雷木思想像天狼星如同他肯定必然是的模樣：被阿茲卡班擊碎，記憶遭催狂魔襲走，甚至無法察覺時間流逝，更遑論在他面前的佝僂男人曾經是他的誰。雷木思會在他唇上貼上一個簡短的吻，小心不望進他的雙眼，然後悄聲道，「已經夠了」，動手將他從痛苦中釋放。

好幾年雷木思緊抓著這個幻想像條救生索。大輔和他在一起好幾個月，直到雷木思無法忍受在鏡中看見自己，直到他被背叛壓垮。大輔是個夢幻伴侶，但是雷木思的回憶也荼毒了這份關係。他恨天狼星，他愛天狼星，他逃不開天狼星，所以他逃離東京像他逃離任何地方然後繼續逃跑，從未停止直到他自己看到天狼星，在一則麻瓜新聞報導上，身處北墨西哥的沙漠中一間沙塵滿布的西式小酒館那天。他接著想那則新聞報導一定是說天狼星已經死了，而他無法呼吸，儘管已經過了這些年，直到他身旁的某個人對於越獄事件做出評論，然後霎時間世界上有太多空氣，雷木思心想他會全身灌滿空氣飄走。鄧不利多寫信給他而他拋下一切，在經由墨西哥市到王十字火車站的漫長旅途中和自己辯駁，到底有多少成分他是為了哈利回來，又有多少成分純粹是出於私心。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：我自己沒有很滿意不過...  
> 晚點再來修吧(揉臉)


	10. 三巫鬥法大賽後的夏天

天狼星迫切的想要幫上鳳凰會的忙，這點雷木思知道，但他不太確定有多迫切，直到天狼星提議使用古里某街十二號作為總部這項可能。

雷木思到過那間房子兩次──有次，他們十六歲，透過一長串複雜的事件他過了一夜，沒有被天狼星的父母抓到。又一次，彼得的「葬禮」之後，天狼星的父母召見雷木思過去然後試著塞他錢。雷木思用了整整三十分鐘──他沉默繃著臉，天狼星母親的長篇大論越發難以理解，琴酒一面濺出馬丁尼酒杯的邊緣──才明白他們想要花錢買他的沉默。他們不想要任何人知道自家兒子和一個混血狼人未婚同居。他離開了，什麼都沒拿，什麼都沒保證，但是心裡想他們真僥倖，恰巧這是個他打算帶進棺材的秘密，無論有無財務誘因。

如今雷木思從廚房桌另一端端詳天狼星，了解到這個提議有多誠心誠意。他提議他們過去看一下房子。「我猜，」他輕柔地說。「那邊大概已經陷入某種年久失修。」

「那裡有個家庭小精靈，」天狼星說。「如果他還沒死的話。」他補上，聽來帶有些期待。

雷木思內心閃過一個畫面，他們在陰暗廊廳內部某處找到一具木乃伊化的家庭小精靈屍體，縮水並令人起雞皮疙瘩。他太清楚記得那些掛起的頭顱。「我猜想他一定是。」他說，天狼星聳肩。

他們隔天早上去審視房子。狀況比雷木思預想的可能還糟。畫像是樣恐怖的東西。黑魔法物品比雷木思記得或辨認得出還更多。黴菌遍布各處──「那，可能他已經死了。」天狼星說──而家庭小精靈，怪角，在他們出現後不久現身，跟著他們從一個房間到另一個房間，喃喃著辱罵。雷木思個人認為這個地方不堪使用，然後記得他和天狼星有個約定，從現在起他們要永遠對彼此誠實。他見到天狼星有多想要這件事成功，因此他決定對自己說謊。會有辦法的，在每樣嶄新的驚悚事物之後他這麼告訴自己。我們會把這裡清理起來。一扇門燙傷他的手，家庭小精靈叫他一隻骯髒的狼人，天狼星看起來像是快吐了。會沒事的。

巡視完大部分房間後，天狼星轉向他，用新發展出來、想要阻止自己情緒過於張明時的粗魯方式說。「這個嘛，你覺得怎麼樣？」

然後雷木思說：「我覺得這是個靠北的捕鼠夾。」他頓了下，戲劇效果暫停，不過沒有太久，因為他知道現在天狼星的狀況脆弱，又接下去。「幸運的是，如果我沒弄錯的話，你和我非常有意取得捕鼠夾？」

天狼星迸出一陣驚訝的笑聲，他像吠聲的校在屋子裡像道迷人的咒語迴響。雷木思對他微笑。就為這個，值得了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：精神狀況有所好轉，我想吃漢堡。今天仍在吃老本但進行了一些比較大膽的修改。其實也只是沒有字面上直譯。量詞是刻意的，你能想像怪角會有禮對待路平嗎？


	11. 古里某街，哈利五年級時

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有點，嗯，多愁善感

東施對他有意思？天殺的她在想什麼？

雷木思對這件事已經執著了好幾天。好幾小時的巡邏會有這種效果。最終他明白是被晃得不輕，面臨多年伴侶突然被當作單身人士對待的眩暈感。他光是想像離開天狼星都做不到，但東施的關注捧得他受寵若驚。他發覺自己每次做了什麼事的時候會往她瞥上一眼，好看她是否贊許。他發現她幾乎總是在回看他，臉上浮出勝利的淺笑。然後有一晚鳳凰會會議中，他捕捉到在天狼星看著他，雙眼瞇起。他的胃一沉。

他們準備上床睡覺時天狼星什麼都沒說，只是按照老規矩，並肩站在水槽前刷牙。心情好的時候，他們會動動手肘，戳一下彼此，埋怨洗手台前的狹小，踏進彼此的私人空間。但天狼星沒有那麼做。他刷牙、吐沫、開水龍頭時毫無表情的盯著鏡子角落，然後轉身，沒像平常一樣等雷木思就走進臥室。雷木思對鏡中的自己蹙眉，過去一周裡第一千次尋思東施到底在這張滿布紋路的臉和灰白頭髮中看到什麼──很長一段時間裡第一次尋思天狼星在其中看到什麼──尋思何時起，他成為如此緊密連結的伴侶中的一半，他對於某人可能不會那樣判定他，全部裡的一半，而認為他自己就是一個完整個體著實感到驚訝──於是知道自己必須做點什麼，不能延遲。

臥室裡，天狼星已經爬上床，正曲膝坐著在毯子之下，一本他盯得有點太專心書攤開在上面。雷木思走到天狼星那側的床邊，俐落的拿起書闔上，在天狼星的抗議聲中掀開被子，爬進去躺在他身邊，推擠磨蹭直到他的頭枕在天狼星胸膛，天狼星雙臂環繞他的肩膀。

「你這個討厭鬼。」天狼星沒什麼火氣的說。

「對，」雷木思同意。「但我是你的討厭鬼。」

天狼星嗤了聲，但是在雷木思肩膀的環抱加緊。雷木思續道：「我一直在想東施對我有意思這件事。」

「噢？」天狼星問。雷木思知道他沒有在看著他。

「是啊，」他說。「而我會現在承認──對你也對我自己──那是種恭維。真的，我受寵若驚。」他扭動好往上看著天狼星，他看見正視線往下，小心翼翼望著他。「你了解嗎？」

「了解，」天狼星安靜地說。「我想，我懂。」

「想到有人真的喜歡我，」雷木思繼續，試著要天狼星能了解。

「我可以向你保證，」天狼星說，仍然安靜地。「不管她有多喜歡你，我更喜歡你。」

雷木思輕笑，頭依偎進天狼星的頸部。「我知道。而且你必須知道，天狼星，」他深吸一口氣然後坐起身，拉開一點距離好正面看著天狼星，他最好的朋友，此生的摯愛，曾經拯救他於他自己，次數多過天狼星自己能知道的。「你必須知道我絕對，永遠不會為了其他人離開你。」

天狼星閉起眼，只比眨眼長一丁點，然後燦爛的笑了。「保證，月影？」

「保證，」雷木思說。他們糾纏成一團，在天狼星那側的床上相擁入眠。早晨醒來時，脖子整晚的不正常姿勢造成雷木思頭痛猛擊不止，但這沒關係，不是真的有關係。就連天狼星在他沖澡時澆了一杯冷水，報復他的毛巾偷竊行為也不。

接下來的幾天連至幾周，雷木思意識到天狼星開始發動他自己的甜言蜜語攻勢。每當他從悲慘的徹夜巡邏回來看起來、聞起來像頭溼透的狼，而天狼星告訴他他是天狼星見過最英俊的人，儘管雷木思不相信任何一個字，他還是感激這份努力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：東施這個問題總是要解決的嘛~  
> 大概過了十三章就又要陷入草稿雜亂&生活混亂狀態，所以，習慣固定更新的友人把握最後兩個禮拜？
> 
> 喔對了，推薦情歌 _Ermal Meta - Piccola Anima ft. Elisa (Official Video)_  
>  邀請大家在留言區推薦冷門情歌(？)


	12. 五月底，哈利五年級，古里某街

「我們很快就會回來。」雷木思安靜地對天狼星說，視線直直落在他身上，手撥弄著大衣上的鈕扣。轉譯為：「我會盡可能安全」。同時代表：「我會盡全力好回到你身邊」。說出任何承認他們正在經歷危險，以及這對他們的關係又代表什麼的話是樣相對新的發展，第二次戰爭的發展，同時儘管這在邏輯上毫無意義──如果哪個食死人決定殺了雷木思，雷木思顯然對於情況沒有一點掌控──天狼星還是感激。

「我很快就會再看到你。」他說，同樣安靜。這就是全部了，因為東施站在門口看著他們，但另一項第二次戰爭的發展是他知道雷木思明白他的意思是什麼。雷木思扣上大衣最後一顆鈕扣，豎起領子抵禦冰冷五月雨水(春天還沒到來)，然後門在他們背後關上，剩天狼星一個人站在玄關。他一隻手放上門板，感覺實體的鎖，以及周圍的魔法，一道經常在夜裡弄醒他的微光。他相信佛地魔也感覺得到，但這裡是他的祖宅，相較於對其他人其中流竄的魔法對他體內的魔法共振得更響。他轉身走下長廊，經過畫像，刻意不要顫抖，下樓進入廚房。他打算坐下來喝茶，進行等待這項艱困的工作。

只是或許不行，因為坐在廚房裡，修補長袍的，是茉莉‧衛斯理。天狼星凍住。

「天狼星！」茉莉說，臉上綻開一個巨大的笑容。自從他讓她的家庭在聖誕節假期間停留後她就對他客氣，而他每次都覺得這是樣苦差事。「我希望你不介意我在這邊。我答應比爾我會在他今天工作結束後和他碰面，這裡又似乎是最容易，這個嘛，碰面，的地方。」

天狼星成功點頭。「當然。鳳凰會總部向所有人敞開。」厭煩地，他轉向燒水壺。「要茶嗎？」

「那會很棒，」茉莉說。天狼星找到一些茶杯，努力去想怎麼進行日常談話；他和茉莉基本上從來沒有單獨相處過，並且從來不是長時間。他知道他們需要取得某種了解，他們都是哈利的代理雙親，他不能否認茉莉為了他的教子做了多少，但是將他們的關係轉化為真誠，不膚淺需要的情緒勞動令他疲憊。他回掃了她一眼，看見她打定主意盯著她的修補工作，帶著異樣的專注看著她的魔杖縫起補丁。看來疲憊感是共同的。

不過，當他把一杯滿滿的茶放在她面前，她抬起頭，他可以看見她準備要做出 **努力** 。她的開盤步是所有可能選項中最糟糕的：「東施告訴我，她打算今天差事結束後邀請雷木思共進晚餐。」

天狼星並不是有不安全感，準確來說──畢竟，雷木思已經和他討論過這件事，而且他信任雷木思──但天狼星也不是一點不安全感也沒有。東施年輕、生機勃勃、不是一團行走的十三年監獄恐怖加上十六年輪番上陣的的雙親家庭暴力和漠視。不管雷木思說什麼，當天狼星第一千次吵醒他，渾身冷汗，因為一場關於催狂魔的噩夢啜泣，天狼星知道雷木思一定感覺一陣痛──和別人的話可以更輕鬆的，和其他任何人──光是想到東施可能……就置他於死地。

「我覺得啊，」茉莉說，她的嗓音在寂靜中有點顫抖，天狼星才意識到當那些思緒在腦海奔馳，他的沉默大概已經拉長到令人不適的地步。「他們會是很好的一對。」她聳肩的方式表達同情。「東施真的很喜歡他。而且雷木思經歷了那麼多。我覺得他值得某個人讓他快樂。」

天狼星逃離房間。雷木思總是告訴他，碰上令他恐慌的狀況的時候把他自己從局面中抽離就好，這一次他終於採納那個建議。他爬樓梯爬到一半才想到這可能不是正確的行動，又花了三、四步才說服自己，既然哪天他可能需要茉莉在法律上站在他這一邊擔保他會是哈利合適的照顧者，他大概應該停止在她面前像一個瘋子舉動。他停下來倚著石牆。他可以看到前頭的畫像，永恆存在，瘋狂在家族中遺傳的提醒。他深呼吸好幾次，手握成拳，轉身，再次走下階梯。

茉莉正站在門邊，神色猶豫不決。他走進來用短促生硬的聲音說：「對不起我剛剛那麼做。」後她的表情迅速轉為震驚。

「噢，」她說。「這個嘛，嗯，這有些……」

「雷木思說，」天狼星試著要用講起來會合理的方式表達。「我應該離開會，啊，會讓我認為艱困的情況而不是直接，啊，做出反應。」

茉莉張開嘴，然後點頭。「雷木思非常明理。」

「是，」天狼星同意。這是個用來和茉莉討論非常好的話題；雷木思的明理。如果需要的話他可以整晚都討論這個話題。他停頓。「我不覺得……」

但茉莉已經開始說話。「你不想要東施成為……」

「不，」天狼星說。「我不想。我的意思是，她可以有任何她想要感覺的感覺，當然。但是拜託不要，」他切進正確角度。「不要鼓勵她。」

茉莉眨眼。「雷木思說什麼了嗎？」

「對，」天狼星承認，這不是說謊。「他說這是種抬舉。但……」

「不感興趣？」茉莉問。「或者他在自我犧牲？」她扮了個鬼臉。「他對他自己太嚴苛了。我真的覺得他們會是絕佳的一對。」

「不，」天狼星停住。他知道他會如此激動對她來說一定顯得荒謬。

「這個嘛，」茉莉說，「如果那不是他想要的，當然，我不會鼓勵她。但是……」

天狼星發覺到他因為這份秘密，如同人們所說的，榨乾了──疲憊到骨髓，累得像條狗。「我會告訴你為什麼。」他宣布，比較多是對自己，確保他會做到。

「好。」茉莉說，合乎常理的，然後，合乎常理的，等待。

「雷木思對她沒有興趣，」天狼星說，嘴變得乾燥，頭開始嗡鳴。因為老實講，他最後一次跟人出櫃是什麼時候了？名單很短：雷木思、莉莉、詹姆和彼得、他的弟弟。所以，多少，十七年前？對雷古勒斯是最難的，他臉上的表情，天狼星雙手顫抖，在桌子底下冒汗。「我的伴侶，」他這麼說，好描述雷木思，而雷古勒斯沒有第一時間就懂，但之後有。茉莉沒有那麼重要，不應該那麼重要──更別提世界已經徹底向前邁進，同性戀遠遠不是只有被接受──但還是潛藏恐懼邊緣，他說的事情會令人震驚，或令人失望，會改變她怎麼看待他，或她會告訴他這是錯的，只是一種階段──同時他會奪走雷木思在之中的能動性，他在拱手讓出雷木思的一個秘密，他發誓永遠不要再做的事。然而這也是他的秘密，他那麼迫切地想要吐出來，感覺像是有什麼用爪子抓著他的喉嚨。他藏得好累。好，累。字句一股腦的吐出來。「我愛的是雷木思。雷木思愛的是我。事情是這樣的，這樣的，我們在一起很長一段時間了。我們聊過東施的事。他說那是份抬舉但我們比較重要。」茉莉看起來徹底驚呆了，所以天狼星補上，講明白。「我是男同志。」他在最後一個句子發現他剛剛不由自主地揮舞雙手，像是他的身體想要強調這回事。

「我不知道，」她在幾秒鐘後說。「我壓根沒想到。天狼星，真的很對不起。我當然不會鼓勵她。你想要我跟她談一談嗎？」

「不用，」天狼星說。「不用，沒關係的。」他的心在胸口中重重砰響。茉莉正專注地看著他。「這，應該由我們來。直接，公開。」他遲疑，然後更多傾流出來，像他是個天殺的漏水水龍頭。「我想要告訴哈利，但雷木思不是很確定。他不肯說出來，但是我覺得他認為哈利會失望。他不會，當然。」

「不，」茉莉同意。「絕對不會。他愛你們兩個。」

天狼星嘆了口氣，一隻手順過頭髮。「茉莉……」

「謝謝你告訴我，」她說。「現在，茶已經冷了，何不讓我來多煮一些我們一起用？同時──」她對他微笑。「如果你願意原諒我多管閒事，我想要聽聽更多有關你和雷木思的事。」

天狼星皺眉。「關於我們的什麼？」

「你們如何，嗯，我推測你們相識是因為你們一起在霍格華茲，但你們是怎麼墜入愛河的？」天狼星對她眨了眨眼，她說。「我是浪漫主義者，天狼星。我喜歡聽這種故事。」

「之前從來沒有人問過我，」他說，有點茫然。「我甚至不確定要從哪裡開始……」

兩小時之後，好幾杯茶和一包餅乾的大半後，天狼星已經拼湊出他們生活的敘述，發覺自己聽茉莉和亞瑟的故事聽得津津有味(早年一次避孕出了意外，他們意識到他們喜歡為人父母，一切荒謬換得美好家庭值得)。廚房門打開，雷木思走進來，抖掉大衣上的水，手揉著頭髮。他看到他們兩個在一塊時停下來，然後儘管他笑了，天狼星知道他感到困惑。

「茉莉！你怎麼樣？」雷木思問。

「棒極了，」她說。「天狼星和我正在進行一場有趣的對話。」她對著天狼星共謀般笑著，他發現自己回以露齒一笑。

「我很高興聽到，」雷木思說，給了天狼星一個眼神表示：你需要立刻跟我解釋這裡正在發生什麼事。他伸手拿過天狼星的茶杯，灌了一口，扮了張鬼臉。「真冷。」

「東施有邀請你一起吃晚餐嗎？」天狼星問，語氣盡可能無辜。雷木思立刻、立刻豎起防衛，看向天狼星的眼神警戒。

「有，但我說不，謝了。」

「我們真的得告訴她點什麼，天狼星。」茉莉說，天狼星點頭。

「我剛剛在和茉莉說。」他告知雷木思，看見他一秒鐘後懂了。雷木思坐下，握住天狼星的手。茉莉微笑。

「聽起來是個好主意，」雷木思說。他空閒的那隻手，用來揉了揉眼睛。「要告訴每個人會很累人。茉莉，妳能不能就……」

茉莉大笑。「我可沒有那麼愛嚼舌根！」

廚房門再次打開，接著比爾‧衛斯理大步走進，說，「我聽到你們在下面這邊……」雷木思的手在天狼星上的收緊，但沒有鬆開。比爾注意到時眼睛有些迷濛，但幾乎馬上就恢復了。天狼星的心跳又緩了下來。

稍晚時，當他們準備上床睡覺，天狼星問雷木思，「你介意我告訴她嗎？」

雷木思坐在床的尾端邊上，一隻手拿著襪子，神色沉思。「我不覺得我有介意，」他最後說。「但你為什麼這麼做？」

「她正在問我關於東施的事。我不知道。她應對得非常好。很好的聆聽者。」

雷木思微笑。「我早就告訴你好長一段時間了，茉莉是個好人。」

「你不能把這個變成一場『我早就說』，雷木思。」

「我想我剛剛這麼做了？」

天狼星用自己的襪子砸雷木思的頭，雷木思趁機抓住他的腰然後拉他上床。他們角力了一會兒，然後親吻，然後雷木思說。「天啊我累壞了。」天狼星彎起一隻腿在雷木思的之間，撫著他的頭髮。雷木思的雙眼閉起。

「我疲於躲藏了。」天狼星悄聲道。

「嗯，」雷木思說，天狼星想他應該已經睡著了因為有將近整整一分鐘的沉默。他閉起眼，然後雷木思說。「我們應該告訴哈利。」

「親口，」天狼星同意，快樂竄流過他。「他回家過暑假的時候。」

「還有其餘的鳳凰會成員。」雷木思打了個哈欠。

「好，」天狼星同意。「好，我們會。」

「明天的會議上，」雷木思咕噥，又打了個哈欠，大哈欠，然後真的睡著了。天狼星拉起被子蓋在他們身上，蜷起閉上眼，心滿意足。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：下周期末考，不確定會不會消失，總之先放上


	13. 哈利五年級的六月，古里某街

他們全都在餐廳，每位鳳凰會的成員，這點夠稀奇了。教授──阿不思(天狼星難改掉的習慣)看上去還特別肅穆。憂慮使得天狼星的肚疼。桌底下，他伸出去找雷木思的手，在他的伸過來找他的半途中捕到。他們握起的雙手最後落在雷木思的膝頭。

「我眼前有項有些危險的任務，」一旦他們全都入座安靜下來，阿不思說，沒有開場白。這，也是不尋常的。阿不思幾乎從沒有告訴他們他在為這場戰爭怎麼努力，他們全都相信他有盡其所能。天狼星開始著實感到不舒服。「我想我們必須討論假使我不再有辦法勝任，鳳凰會要怎麼辦。」

天狼星環顧四周。雷木思全神貫注，雙眼直直落在阿不思身上。茉莉神情凝重，雙脣抿成一條線。亞瑟視線往下看著自己的手。金利嚼著一隻羽毛筆。東施，看著雷木思。其他人在不同階段的沉默憂慮當中。伊美玲對上他的眼，微微皺了下眉表達懼意。他對她睜大眼表示同意。賽弗勒斯，在她旁邊，像一尾盤起的蛇無法捉摸。

「我不會修飾言詞，」阿不思繼續，天狼星沒辦法不注意大家的注意力是如何被牢牢掌控在他手中。「如果我發生什麼事，要維持鳳凰會會是件棘手的事情。對抗佛地魔會更加困難，組織這份工作會相當艱鉅。我請求你們彼此交流意見，進行不記名投票。」桌子的中央，一疊小張羊皮紙出現，微微發光。他把一只茶杯放在旁邊。「我的最佳繼任者在這間房間裡。」他站起身。「現在，我想我不會是這場討論的一份子。畢竟，屆時我不會在這裡看到他們繼承我！」

以那明快的語調，他離開房間。他留下的寂靜是真空。天狼星的手在雷木思的手中濕冷。他不確定他們之中哪一個在流汗。大概都有。沒有人在看其他人。

終於，米奈娃開口：「這個嘛，我會主動退出競選，非常感謝。我的職責在霍格華茲。說到底，如果鄧不利多……我是副校長。」這是普遍共識，和沉默被打破的明顯解脫感。好幾個人因為各種原因宣布退出提名。

然後賽佛勒斯開口，又是這古怪場合的另一件稀奇事。「我知道你們許多人在考慮誰，」他安靜地說。「我則會敦促你們考慮，即使，他的『總是願意取悅』性格極具吸引力，這個嘛……」賽佛勒斯尾音漸低。天狼星完全不知道他在講誰，但雷木思突然鬆開他的手，把自己的手放到桌上，笑出聲。

「賽佛勒斯，說真的，」他說，天狼星透過長期經驗知道多數人不會聽到他愉快語調中的警告。「別異想天開了。」

「這不是個壞主意，」亞瑟說。他正看著雷木思。「你是個非常棒的巫師。知識淵博。每個人都喜歡你，每個人都喜歡和你共事。每個人和你一起出去巡邏都覺得安全。你待過第一屆鳳凰會，研讀過不少防禦魔法──」

遲來的，天狼星明白賽佛勒斯的意思，幾乎迸出「不！」。然而他只是緊緊抓著桌子的下緣。

雷木思攤開手。「同時至少每個月我有一個晚上會完全喪失行為能力，在那段期間不能被信任。」

「一旦有縛狼汁──」賽佛勒斯說，但雷木思打斷他。

「我沒辦法保證我會有。」

「就算是那樣，沒有人可以在你狼形的時候從你口中套出任何事情。」亞瑟說。

「你會當得非常好。」伊美玲說。「大家不只喜歡你，他們尊敬你。」

「我──」

房間內溶解成一片吱吱喳喳的聲響，多數對著雷木思。天狼星，心臟猛力怦跳，看見其他私下交談者同時在看著他，點頭表示贊許、認同。他突然緊張成這樣，感覺像會昏倒，但他必須在這裡，必須出席，在雷木思旁邊。

然後賽弗勒斯又開口了，每個人閉上嘴。「是，是的，」他說，對著整間房間，但是他的目光聚焦在雷木思雙眼。「他會非常棒，我相信，儘管他的……短處。」在天狼星能起身咆哮前，雷木思的手擊到他的膝蓋。他只能握緊雙拳。「然而，」賽弗勒斯說，語調轉為他在發動攻擊之前那種絲綢滑順。「請一併考慮誰和他最親近。」

「賽弗勒斯，」雷木思說，現在他的語氣除了警告別無其他。

賽弗勒斯小小聳肩了一下。「這是個關於領導能力的問題，對吧？由合適的角色承擔起職責，他們也應該具備足以履行職責的判斷力？」他歪過頭。「而我不由得質疑他的判斷力，和他共享親密關係的伴侶無可否認、精神狀況並不穩定的這種男人。」

天狼星的耳中有嗡鳴聲，又或許是每個人突然間開始出聲。他看見茉莉握住東施的手臂而東施的臉刷成一片白。他沒有特別受傷，或甚至驚訝。賽弗勒斯只是在說出對鳳凰會中其他每個人來說都一定很明顯的事：他是受損品。直到雷木思開口，用短促、輕柔、對他來說很明顯是憤怒的語調，他才意識到賽弗勒斯剛剛把他們出櫃了。

「你要怎樣質疑我的判斷力隨你便，賽弗勒斯，但是無論如何我站在天狼星這邊。」

「我確實是在質疑你的判斷力，特別針對那一句聲明。他不是──」

「賽弗勒斯，」雷木思說，突然間房間安靜了，因為現在其他每個人也明白他有多憤怒。「你沒有權利，完全沒有權利，暗示對天狼星吐露秘密是我的判斷力失準。」

「可是──」

「不，」雷木思上身前傾，他整個身體是一弦緊繃的能量。「亞瑟是對的。上一回戰爭時我也在，並且從眾多錯誤中學到至少一個教訓。我永遠不會對天狼星保留秘密，再也不會了。」

賽弗勒斯深吸一口氣，明顯準備再開口，但雷木思傾得更近然後說：「至於你，沒有一點資格評斷他的心理狀況。」

「他們說，」賽弗勒斯說，雙眼閃爍。「多數人進阿茲卡班幾個星期就會發瘋。」

「只有那些罪有應得的，」雷木思低吼，就連賽弗勒斯也向後傾躲避他的怒火。「天狼星在那裡待了十二年，」他環視全場，目光輪流掃視過所有人。「你們沒有一個人，根本沒有任何一個人，有著今天他對這個鳳凰會的犧牲。賽弗勒斯輕視愛，他嗤笑那是一種軟弱，但是天狼星今天在這裡正是因為他愛他的教子，因為他愛過詹姆，」雷木思的凝視落回賽弗勒斯身上。「還有莉莉。我愛他，而且我永遠不會再對他保留秘密。如果那對你們任何一個人來說是問題，不要投給我。我本來就沒有要你們投給我。」

賽弗勒斯急速傾向前，像要再開口，但雷木思先一步截斷。「你從學校那時候就在忌妒我們了，賽弗勒斯。我想，要見到一段相知相惜的感情關係相當困難。」

「如果我們要訴諸人身攻擊，」賽弗勒斯宣布，把椅子向後一推站起身。「你，雷木思，是個過分單純的傻瓜，對於人類關係了解的深淺用一支流行歌曲就能總結完。」

「真是機智的回應，」天狼星啐出。「非常高端。」

「沒有人在跟你說話，布萊克。」賽弗勒斯說，然後閃出房間。

天狼星看向雷木思，他正看著賽弗勒斯剛穿過的那扇門。他安靜地，開口，不是向特定哪個人說：「幹」。推離桌子，起身，跟上賽弗勒斯。

「那男人，」片刻之後茉莉說，「是個聖人。」

「老實講，剛剛發生的一切是項很好的指標，他會是非常傑出的領導者。」

「不管是誰要接手，都會要應付賽弗勒斯……」

「而剛剛他處理得比我能做到的還更好！」

「正是！」

「天狼星，」東施說，聲音死亡般寂靜但仍切穿眾聲喋喋不休。「你怎麼想？」

天狼星知道他到底怎麼想。他憎恨這個主意。就連考慮這個主意的每分每秒他都恨。他想要雷木思離死亡和毀滅和壓垮人的責任越遠越好。不過當然他們是對的，就他們之中，雷木思突然、刺眼地，是明顯的選擇。他有那份脾性，有經驗，有才智和技術……他無法取代阿不思，沒有人做得到，要這樣講顯然荒謬。但是接管這些人，凝聚他們起來……天狼星知道雷木思和房間裡每一個人都私下有認識。他和每個人都說過話，知道他們家裡的事，了解他們的技能和弱點。這是雷木思，他從他自己身上反彈掉注意力，吸取關於其他人的資訊，評估他能信任他們的程度。讓阿不思告訴他們所有人他的狼化症對他來說意義重大，天狼星也有很清楚注意到雷木思剛剛在眾人面前維護他們的關係的舉動有多不符合平時形象。

他站起來，發現他的手在發抖。「當然，」他說，他的聲音也在顫抖， _幹_ 。「客觀上來說，我當然會選他。但是我並不客觀，不是嗎？」

「天狼星，」茉莉說，她的眼睛在發出善意的問題。或許在問他是否還好。他對她搖頭，甩掉她。

「我不會投給他。別搞錯了，他是這個職位的絕佳人選。但是我不會共謀一場投票，那，」他恨他的聲音破碎，但堅持下去。「那本質上是一張死刑判決書。因為這會殺了他，房間裡你們每個投給他的人都知道。」他看見茉莉的臉，驚訝、難受，看見眼淚無聲滑下東施的臉頰。 _很好，_ 他殘暴的想， _讓他們瞧瞧他們做了什麼_ ，然後在崩潰前逃出房間。

他根本是飛下兩層樓梯，不確定自己要去哪，或者在做什麼，除了要離會議 _遠一點_ 。他甩了兩扇門，進到通往前門那座階梯的小空間接著差點撞上阿不思，那人翹著二郎腿坐在一張路易十四風格的椅子上，天狼星認為是他的祖先從凡爾賽宮掠劫過來的。椅子很配阿不思橄欖綠的長袍。阿不思在唇上豎起一根手指： _噓_ 。

「我完全沒想到你會提名我，賽弗勒斯。」

「關於那點不用客氣，雷木思，」他聽見賽弗勒斯說，經過門後只有一點模糊，憤怒，還包含其他什麼，什麼更深層的。「真是像往常一樣風度翩翩。」

「賽弗勒斯，我非常抱歉我情緒失控，」雷木思說。「真的。但是你剛剛的確，嗯，對我的私人事務說了不少。」

他們一定是站在階梯上；雷木思一定是在賽弗勒斯要出門時追上他。天狼星掃了阿不思一眼，他正刻意看著另一邊。

「沒有你得應對他的還糟。」

他聽不見雷木思嘆息，但他了解那停歇，想像得出來。「賽弗勒斯，就因為我們的敵人很糟糕不代表我們的同夥也非得是。」

「我不信任布萊克。」

「你不信任他的什麼？他到底做什麼能證明給你──」

「噢，我知道他對於目標全心投入。但是他妄自尊大得過火脾氣又糟──」

天狼星發現自己正將指甲刺入掌心，有意識地收回。阿不思十指指尖點在一起，臉上有個小小的笑容。天狼星第一百次尋思，這一切對他來說是否竟是場遊戲。

「別向我提校園時期的恩怨情仇，賽弗勒斯。」雷木思說，聽起來疲憊感濃厚。「阿不思請你們兩個合作。」

「我不相信布萊克的判斷。如果你堅持信任他，我也不會相信你的判斷。」

「為什麼？」

賽弗勒斯發出挫敗的聲音。「不管你有沒有要承認，明顯他的狀況並不好。你可以盡情否認，但是他沒有腦袋完好的離開阿茲卡班。」

片刻沉默。天狼星根本是折成兩半，耳朵附在鑰匙孔。嗡嗡聲又回到他的耳中。然後，雷木思開口：「他怎麼可能有，賽弗勒斯？你知道那個地方是什麼樣子。你知道催狂魔會做出什麼事。天狼星沒有完好無缺的回來，但是那並不代表我不信任他。」

天狼星退回來，他聽夠多了。阿不思正看著他。他感覺得到那份凝視的力道。他想要跑上樓把頭埋在枕頭之下死去。就連雷木思也認為他殘破。

「天狼星，」阿不思說。天狼星看著他，有點狂亂，接著看見阿不思劃掉他原本要說的不管什麼然後說：「我覺得你們是絕佳的一對。」天狼星眨眼──他剛剛收到了他的校長的祝福嗎？──接著阿不思起身道：「你覺得他們投完票了嗎？」

「我──感謝您，先生。我不知道。剛剛看來事情正在收尾。」

阿不思點頭。「至於你怎麼想？」

「我感到害怕，」天狼星承認。「替雷木思害怕。」

阿不思歪過頭。「是，我想你應該會。像任何理智的人一樣。」

「不過我能理解，」天狼星補充，內心感謝阿不思的「理智」一詞。「為了哈利。」

門打開來，雷木思幾乎用門板撞到他們兩個。他看著他們，臉頰肌肉抽搐，問：「你們聽見多少？」

「還蠻多的。」天狼星坦承。

「那你們有聽到最後嗎？」雷木思追問。「我告訴他，如果他的反對意見針對被戰爭摧殘的人，那我想他跟我乾脆把魔杖扔進泰晤士河，連同大部分出席今天會議的人？」

天狼星搖頭。雷木思，顯然不被阿不思的存在影響，握著天狼星的手臂捏了下。「天狼星，我需要你。」

阿不思說：「我去看看他們是不是已經開完票就好。」然後溜走。天狼星立刻移動到雷木思懷抱中，盡可能緊的抱緊他，努力保持自己情緒在最少量。

「你知道這會發生嗎？」

「不，」雷木思呼吸，在他的耳邊熾熱。「真的。我完全沒料到。」

「雷木思……」

「這幾乎可以肯定說沒有任何意義，」雷木思說，天狼星看不出來他是想向誰擔保。「阿不思會沒事的。沒有什麼能傷到他。」

「石內──賽弗勒斯喜歡你，看起來，」天狼星提出。「所以那，呃，算得上一件好事？」

雷木思回過身，搖著頭。「我還真高興。」

「人們信任你，雷木思，」天狼星補到。「在重要的事情上。」

「他們是傻子。」

天狼星的手放在雷木思下顎，使他的視線對上自己。「他們不是。」

雷木思的表情起了一點變動。「天狼星，我需要你。如果什麼事──沒有你的話我做不到。光連想像都沒辦法。」

「聽說我算得上個累贅。」這話脫口沒有想像中輕盈。「你曾經告訴我，愛我們的人看見我們最好的自己。」

「我從你那裡學來的，」雷木思說。「而且我不覺得正視由令人髮指，筆墨難以形容的情況──我說實在很難想像因為我覺得太痛苦的事──造成的心理健康議題算不上視你為你最好的自己。你是個戰士，天狼星。你在這裡。你早就可以輕易退休到鄉間，把這一切拋諸背後。」

「我做不到。你知道的。我會發──我會比現在還更瘋。你在這裡。哈利在這裡。那就是為什麼我在。」

「這不就是了。」雷木思安靜地說。「你不需要我來看見最好的你，因為現在的你，就是了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：個人非常，非常喜歡這一章。應該是繼Regulus章結以後最喜歡的一章。Regulus章要等到比較後面才會出來。別看現在十幾章才不到四萬字，十萬多字的英文都壓在比較後面的章節啊Q。  
> 這章個人覺得很合理。不太可能鄧不利多對於鳳凰會完全沒有交代吧？羅琳可能寫到忘記但是活在當下的人肯定不會坐以待斃。雷木思起身當眾袒護天狼星，或者之後跟賽弗勒斯吵架的片段都切中我的要害。結尾也是，非常溫柔。「現在的你，就是最好的你了。」我崩。  
> 話說翻這章我才知道琢磨和捉摸的意思不一樣ww


	14. 雷木思和鄧不利多，一系列回憶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章時間跳躍幅度頗大。希望沒有太難跟上！

雷木思不記得他被咬的那一刻，但是他記得事後在醫院裡，治療師安靜地告訴他的母親讓他死去會比讓他像這樣活著更好。

他的母親甩了那男人一巴掌，告訴他永遠別再靠近她的兒子。

雷木思後來明白兩人所做都是出於惻隱之心。他不確定誰才對，但是他非常、非常慶幸他的母親沒有聽。

他的父母的確嘗試尋找解方，許多年，直到他六、七歲。記得當時他的母親抱著他，他窩在她腿上努力不要因為疼痛啜泣。他的父親正在開車，駛離最新這位號稱握有「奇蹟解方」的治療師。天曉得他們抱持著治好他的希望付了什麼才見上這人。她說：「到此為止了，萊歐。」

他的父親狠狠盯著前方的路，說：「希珀──」

「這是我們的兒子，」她說，溫柔多過冷硬。「他是這樣，我們就愛他這個樣子吧。」

他們這麼做了。雷木思知道他的父母好得不像話，改變生活好合應這個不被想要的情況。他的母親，一看到魔法界即將對她兒子產生的偏見，成為徹底反對他們的麻瓜，永遠記得提醒他沒有哪個小孩是完美的，沒有哪個小孩徹底符合父母的期望。他們搬進偏遠小鎮，她替他在鎮上的麻瓜學校註冊，和他的父親在他虛弱到沒辦法到校時在家教學。

但無庸置疑，雷木思的擁有魔法，不管他接受了多少麻瓜教育，而萊歐怕極了這代表什麼。具有魔法的小孩沒有經過完善教育很危險。這是為什麼整個大不列顛遍布霍格華茲的探子，找出具有魔法的孩子無論背景。這也是為什麼這麼多世紀以來純血家庭被迫允許麻瓜出身的的孩子就讀霍格華茲。

萊歐陷於兩難：他的兒子應該要成為巫師，這點毫無懸念。但從來沒有一個狼人進入霍格華茲。他蒐集資料，得知被咬的小孩幾乎從來沒有活到成年。儘管數據短缺，他推斷他們大多數在被咬的一年內就過世，幾乎總是因為自己造成的傷口沒被治療。他曾見過雷木思能對自己身體做出的可怕事情，但他們建了一間特殊房間讓他可以保持安全，至少大部分時候。他似乎復原得很快。要是受了嚴重的傷，萊歐教導他怎麼自己處理。他知道聖蒙果在這方面一點用都沒有，會寧願進行隔離而不是治療。希珀經常參進來，帶著叫做布洛芬的麻瓜魔藥和繃帶。滿月後幾天內，雷木思又會恢復成一個開心、聰明、好學的男孩。與此同時，成長，接近他的十一歲生日。

***

有一天，滿月後的早晨，雷木思正坐在扶手椅上斜靠一邊，一條毯子蓋在膝上，和媽媽一起看麻瓜電視，他的爸爸走進來房間，說：「雷木思，我想要你見一個人」。

雷木思對於阿不思──鄧不利多教授，接下來很多年他會如此稱呼他──的第一印象是他非常高。他需要彎下腰走進他們的起居室。雷木思沒有接觸過很多巫師界的人，但他看得出來這個人有哪裡不一樣。

「雷木思，我的名字是鄧不利多教授，」男人說，他的聲音慈祥。雷木思查覺到他的媽媽正在對他的爸爸聲悶氣。她給了他個 **眼神** 。他推測是因為這個男人出現在這。他自然傾向要和她站在同一邊，但同時有些好奇。

「哈囉，教授。」他有禮貌的說。

「你的父親請我過來和你聊聊。」鄧不利多在另一張扶手椅坐下，他們有了一場關於魔法的談話，雷木思的正式第一場。他發覺自己告訴教授所有他已經發現自己做得到的事。鄧不利多問了所有正確的問題，慈祥且循循善誘，雷木思描述某些他曾目擊在附近山丘出沒的魔法生物時甚至忘記感到不適。他對魔法生物特別感興趣。

鄧不利多讓他暢所欲言，然後對他的父親說「你是對的，當然。」他們繼續進行一場神秘兮兮的對話，希珀守在邊緣，看起來難過但問出尖銳問題。晚一些，雷木思瞭解這場對話基本上是關於他的魔法能力，以及鄧不利多邀請他到霍格華茲就讀，討論如何做好隱藏他的狼化症。他同時了解，若沒有非常進步的鄧不利多擔任校長職位，這件事永遠不會發生。他不想要沉溺在假使如此自己命運會是如何的想法。

在學校中，雷木思最喜歡的教授是麥教授。他優游於她的教學方法，發現這項科目令人驚艷(當然，還包括私底下十分有用)。是時候選擇未來職業時，是她在他腦中播下學術路線這個種子的可能。然而他需要介紹函來申請大學進行深造之際，她和鄧不利多都有寫，而雷木思意識到鄧不利多一直非常密切的關注他。

***

七年級快結束時他和鄧不利多有一場嚴肅對談，深感在心。他和天狼星開始搞清楚兩人之間的這件 _事情_ 是什麼才不久，感覺還脆弱而迫切。有天下午，他、莉莉、其他葛來芬多的級長離開一同會議，走向大廳，他知道其他劫盜者正待在那，看起來像在複習──實際上，超勞巫測那麼接近，他們可能真的在複習。他的心飛得比腳步還快，期待看見天狼星，仍然驚訝、心情激昂而，老實說，被整件事嚇壞了。他們走過大廳的門進入一團氣氛緊繃。一秒後，他看見詹姆、天狼星和賽弗勒斯，彷彿荷蘭繪畫大師勾勒的一幅場景，詹姆攔著天狼星持魔杖的手臂，天狼星向前傾，低吼著，賽弗勒斯賊笑，無疑知道天狼星只要對他發射一道咒語，攻擊就會構成被開除的理由。毫不遲疑的──莉莉，的確遲疑了，落了一步在後頭──他跑進交火現場。

「賽弗勒斯， _你是級長_ 。」

當賽弗勒斯開始抗議，詹姆勉強架住天狼星。他說了什麼有關天狼星的話。晚些時候雷木思甚至不太確定具體是什麼，但是他知道是糟糕東西因為他的腦中被嗡鳴聲填滿，他回嘴了什麼──大廳完全安靜，每個人都等著娛樂節目上演──不管他說了什麼，有人驚呼，然後麥剛格教授要求他和她過去。他最後落到鄧不利多教授的辦公室裡，咒罵自己。

雷木思預期鄧不利多會散發失望，但他沒有。相反的，他看來疲憊。「路平先生，我現在沒有太多時間來處理這件事。我們都知道你對石內卜先生發火，我想我們都可以推斷這至少在某程度上是被挑起的。」

雷木思眨眼。「是的，老師，但是那不能作為理由，我很抱歉，老師──」

鄧不利多揮了下手。「我們都會生氣，雷木思。」

「是的，老師。」雷木思同意，小心翼翼。他沒有惹上麻煩嗎？

「聽著，雷木思，」鄧不利多說，向前傾，手肘枕在書桌上，雙臂在他面前危危豎起。「你知道有戰爭。」

雷木思一驚，但他點頭。

「在霍格華茲這裡樹立敵人看起來可能很容易──不過像一場遊戲──但是你們這些男孩都快要離開這裡了，屆時，恐怕，你們會學到幼時敵人可能成為更嚴重的什麼。」

雷木思遲疑。「您的意思是賽弗勒斯……」

「我不是在說針對任何個體的事，」鄧不利多說，揮著一隻手。「我在做的是警告你在發脾氣以前三思。」

「我很抱歉，」雷木思說，低下頭，誠心誠意。他通常不容易憤怒，但也知道作為一位狼人，他必須控制他有的任何一點脾氣，不然會因此被評斷。對正常人來說理直氣壯的怒火在他身上就是失控、令人恐懼。

「從你的錯誤中學習，」鄧不利多說。「雷木思，發生在霍格華茲之外的事情完全不在我的掌控中。」他頓了下，微笑。「不是說發生在圍牆內的事情在任何程度上有在我的掌控中，但至少，」說到這，微笑消失了。「我知道佛地魔的勢力不在這裡。」

這是雷木思第一次聽見任何人大聲使用這位黑巫師的名字。這令他有些興奮。終於有某個人，對恨像他母親那樣的麻瓜的這個怪物沒有致敬。「但是有些學生，」他冒險，壯大膽子。「看起來像他們會加入他──」他吞嚥。「──佛地魔的陣營。一旦他們離開這裡，我的意思。」

鄧不利多凝視他好長一段時間，感覺像是評斷。「只要他們還是這裡的學生，我們必須支持他們，視他們為我們的一份子。」他在書桌上攤開手。「在那之後，他們的決定不是我們能做的，雷木思。」

雷木思心情穆肅離開會面，就連天狼星的出現也沒能打起精神。他們 _已經_ 樹立敵人，特別是石內卜，他，儘管一切令人厭惡的賽弗勒斯行徑，是個非常聰明的巫師。雷木思晚些時候告訴其他劫盜者這次談話，他們認真看待此事是個跡象，顯示當時局勢多麼嚴峻。

***

離開霍格華茲後兩個星期，雷木思在父母的屋子附設的花園裡，幫母親清掉一些雜草。他在少年以及成年間的曖昧地帶，等待超勞巫測結果，然後等著看成績，加上教授寫的信函，是否能在秋天時幫助他進入大學。他已經決定不要揭露他的症狀，所以他想──希望──機率很高。至於眼下，他正在想著，當然，天狼星，當他的父親和鄧不利多出現在庭園入口，交談到一半。

雷木思體驗到那種奇怪的感覺，看到什麼東西錯了位。他不習慣看到鄧不利多在霍格華茲以外的地方，看到他在他父母屋後的花園裡尤其不自在。從上一次鄧不利多來這裡之後已經過了八年。雷木思站起身，在骯髒褲管上擦了擦手，驚訝鄧不利多握了他的手。萊歐看起來嚴肅至極。

「雷木思，我能和你說幾句話嗎？」鄧不利多問。

「當然，校長。我們……」雷木思看了下他的母親，她正在輪流看著他們兩個，臉上滿是狐疑。「我們進去客廳。」

一進了房子內，鄧不利多婉拒任何飲料甚至座位。「我時間緊湊，」他說。「也是在想你的母親會想要知道我們談了什麼，越快越好。我簡短說明：我正在聚集一群人對抗佛地魔。希望你會加入。」

不管今天原本雷木思在預期什麼，絕對不是這個。他往門的方向看，知道他的爸爸在外面和他的媽媽一塊，大概在和她說這件事。「我的爸爸打算加入嗎？」他問，有些茫然。

「對，」鄧不利多說。「但是我現在比較感興趣的是你。我想你在狼化症方面的專精會讓你對於目標特別不可或缺。」

雷木思吞嚥。「什麼會……這會取代我其他的計劃嗎？這是全時段的嗎？」

「不，」鄧不利多說。「現在還不是。實際上，你正希望能進入大學研究黑暗生物，對吧？」雷木思點頭。「我想這會對你在我的集社的工作非常有幫助。」

「集社，先生？」

「我正在想要叫它鳳凰會。集結一群志同道合的人，唯一目標是對抗佛地魔。」

雷木思遲疑。聽起來超現實得無法想像。為什麼是他？「但是，先生，魔法部呢？」他想到天狼星，正在申請進入正氣師訓練，他暗自為他感到恐懼，因為正氣師是戰爭中的前線，至少他目前心裡是這麼想。「正氣師？他們……我的意思是，我知道你是參與的主要人物，但是他們不是在對抗葛林戴華德的戰爭中有所貢獻嗎？」

鄧不利多看著他的眼神難以辨讀但犀利。「佛地魔完全是另一回事，」他說。「佛地魔在暗處動作，至少現在是。魔法部必須政治操作，有些佛地魔的支持者在高層。」

「因為他傳的是反麻瓜的教，」雷木思苦澀的說。他想到布萊克家族。「那些人正好位屬高社會階層。」

「是。」鄧不利多同意。「如果魔法部願意正面對抗我們當然會幫忙，但我們不會被他們政治算計的部分牽累。」

雷木思深吸一口氣。「先生，您有問其他我認識的人嗎？」注意到這聽起來的口吻，他迅速補上：「只是因為，您知道，我經常和天狼星、詹姆、彼得交流……」

「我想先聽你的答案。」鄧不利多說。

「如果您確定想要我……我的意思是加上我的……」

「是。」

雷木思聳肩，有些無助。鄧不利多允許他就讀霍格華茲，給了他一切。他最少能做這件事。「那麼當然。」

鄧不利多點頭，開始往門口移動。「感謝你。我們第一次會議的細節我會再送貓頭鷹。」他離開，留下雷木思心中紊亂。片刻後他才意識到他沒辦法告訴天狼星。鄧不利多離開前沒有說其他人是否也有收到相同的邀請。

***

第一次戰爭的那些年，雷木思做任何鄧不利多要求他做的事。他和其他黑暗生物交流，無論情況如何。他沒有告訴任何人他到底在做什麼，甚至包含天狼星。他需要工作多久就工作多久，在大學中盡全力念書，且事態早過了希望顯得合乎邏輯判斷或合理的時候，他強迫自己相信，只要有鄧不利多的引導，如果他盡可能努力嘗試，一切都會沒事。

接著突然間，一霎那，戰爭結束了，魔法世界歡天喜地，但雷木思的世界已經終止。他最好的朋友都死了。愛人在阿茲卡班。他交替在一個空殼子和一球碾碎人的情緒疼痛之間，比起身體感受過的任何還沉重。生平第一次，不由自主變形時他祈禱不會在早晨醒來。

當然他醒了。

***

鄧不利多開出黑魔法防禦學的教授職位給雷木思，約在他十二年後第一次回到大不列顛的三分鐘後。

「你必須知道這份教職被下了詛咒。」他提醒雷木思，正當雷木思站在他的幼時家屋前面，門窗封在細木板之下，專注盯著一小張哈利的照片，鄧不利多剛剛遞給他的。

「詛咒？」他虛弱地問。哈利看起來像極了詹姆，像得發疼。

「你只有辦法在職位待上一年。」

「你沒辦法去除詛咒？」

鄧不利多搖頭。「我試過了，」他說。「許多次。不幸的是佛地魔……」

雷木思開口。「我好幾年沒有聽過那個名字了。」他說。戰爭感覺如此遙遠，但這間房子還在，在這道山谷中，彷彿他只要走向門，推開，他們會全都在這，所有逝者，他的父母、詹姆、彼得、莉莉、失蹤者、天狼星，他們全都在一起……

「雷木思，」鄧不利多說，雷木思掙扎著要把注意力放在他身上。「你會看在我的份上幫忙嗎？」

「當然，」雷木思說，因為是鄧不利多給了他鑰匙進入這個世界，而且不知怎地，雷木思仍然不後悔收下。同時因為他這麼做不全然是為了鄧不利多。

***

古里某街圖書館裡的一張低矮沙發上，雷木思和天狼星面對面坐著。雷木思一隻腳踩在地板，另一隻收起在身下，天狼星則盤腿坐。他們握著手，週期性的，互碰額頭。

「何不瘋眼？」雷木思感覺像第一百次問。

「瘋眼老了，」天狼星耐心地說，雷木思想如果天狼星是有耐心的那個，局面真的非常糟糕。「而且你知道他沒有從巴提克羅奇那次事情完全恢復。老實說，我想他會婉拒。」

「我知道，我知道，」雷木思說。「但是我沒辦法想像沒有阿不思的世界。我要怎麼為那樣一個世界規劃？」

「你做得到。」天狼星說，雷木思捏了捏他的手說：「我們做得到。」

「我們做得到，」天狼星同意，回捏。門上傳來一聲敲門，阿不思自顧自走進書房。

「雷木思，」他說，如同往常單刀直入。「假使我發生了什麼事，你已經被選為我的接班人。」

雷木思感覺像被扔進注滿冰水的澡盆。天狼星的手握得更緊，他確信天狼星眼中的恐懼正映射自己眼中的。「阿不思……」

「我必須離開，」阿不思說。「但我向你保證近期之內我們會坐下來討論這件事。如果在這段期間我發生了什麼事，指示會透過佛客使送到你手上。」

現在雷木思感覺那一盆冷水是北大西洋，他在鐵達尼號上，甲板正危危聳起，抽走腳下重力。「你準備要做什麼特別危險的事嗎？」

「我不確定。」阿不思說，如同往常一樣明快。「但時鐘正在向前走，我必須離開了。」他踏向前，一隻手搭在雷木思肩膀。他伸出另一手。雷木思放開天狼星的手握住阿不思的，只有一秒，然後阿不思離去。

下回雷木思再見到他，阿不思戴著一只劈開的戒指，雷木思曾握過的手萎縮焦黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：幸好當初我跟作者說這可能得翻上十年...
> 
> 2021/2/23: 進行了一些更動。果然我習慣紙本校稿(嘆)


End file.
